Light Novel Volume 13 Fan Rendition
by KleptoCat76
Summary: Something I wrote after I binge read volume 5 to 12. I'll continue this depending on how you guys like it. This is not a translation of the official. This is just my take on how the story will go.
1. Part 1-3

Part 1

Neia was troubled. By all accounts the preparations to leave the city should not have taken so long. With every passing day the threat of counterattack grew and yet they stayed within the city. Although she certainly was not an expert on logistics, something felt wrong with the whole situation.

Nevertheless, regardless of recent events, Neia knew she was still just a squire so she had kept her mouth shut. She allowed herself to ask Gustavo about how the proceedings went on the 3rd day but largely spent her days at her post in front of the entrance of the Sorcerer King's quarters. The days seemed to crawl past at a snail's pace. Her frustration grew as a burning pit in her stomach.

On the 7th day since their victory, the demi-humans appeared. The first indication of their appearance was the shouts of alarm on the walls. At the sound of this, she cursed under her breath. _What were they doing_? She swallowed her raging frustration before knocking on the Sorcerer King's door.

Before Neia could announce the news the door opened. Ainz strode out without a word and scanned the walls. Neia jumped back in shock.

"They're here are they not?"

Neia composed herself before replying with a terse, "Yes, your majesty."

"Hm." Ainz's face revealed nothing as he tapped his golden staff, seemingly lost in thought. In reality, he was lost in the anxiety of how Demiurge would respond to the fact that he had not swayed a single human to his side. Neia, however, thought that he was upset about how things had played out.

"I-I am sorry that it has come to this your majesty!"

Ainz was broken out of his self-mourning by Neia's sudden apology. "Erm, what?"

"If we had prepared faster, this would not have conspired your majesty! Seven days is an insult to your generosity of taking this city for us!"

To be honest, Ainz had no idea if the amount of time they had spent was longer than usual. He had not asked about the number of people and supplies that needed to be moved. Despite this, Ainz merely gave a, "Hm, yes. That is true." before walking past Neia.

Neia quickly fell in pace behind him as he passed. She did not need to ask of their destination, there was only one logical one. When Ainz stopped, he was in front of the mayor's building. For the time being, this was where the command center was established. Neia stepped forward and announced his presence, "The Sorcerer King has arrived!"

"Come in your majesty." A voice said from within.

Ainz came into the building with Neia and was confronted immediately with a gathering of Caspond, Remedios, and Gustavo. They all stood around a map of the city and its fortifications. There was a distinct air of anxiety that pervaded the air.

"We are glad to be graced with your company your majesty." Gustovo gave a slight bow to Ainz. Caspond nodded to acknowledge Ainz, but Remedios didn't bother with any pleasantries. Neia's anger flared a little at the ingratitude shown by her but kept silent.

Ainz inspected the map. "Well yes, let's skip the formalities. How do you intend to defend?"

Caspond smiled, "Ah yes, your majesty, it seems that we will need to ask for your kindness again. There is a… sizeable amount of demi-humans currently approaching the city."

"Yes, I could tell from the commotion. However, I trust your troops will be able to deal with it?"

Caspond's smile wavered and Remedios' mouth tightened. "I'm afraid our current troops will be insufficient to deal with the demi-human army approaching us. Which is why we will need to rely on your kindn-"

"Hm. How unfortunate. If only the preparations had gone faster, then this could have been avoided." There was no sarcasm in his voice but the three people in front of him shared a look.

"Ah, well there were certain complications."

"Indeed!" Gustavo interjected. "There were issues with the injured and the supply lines your majesty."

Remedios spoke out, "This is why now we need your help. Your… majesty."

Ainz shrugged. "This is why this is unfortunate."

They froze. "What do you mean your majesty?"

"Well, the past few battles seemed to have exhausted a considerable amount of mana. Although I still have plenty left over, I cannot spend it or I will not be able to defeat Jaldabaoth if he appears. You will have to fight this one alone. Unless Jaldabaoth is here?"

Caspond's eye seemed to have developed a tic, "No, he has not been sighted. However, your majesty, you may not understand the gravity of the situation here. There are 30,000 demi-humans. There is no chance of victory with just the troops here."

"Hm, it looks like I have misunderstood nothing. Though 10,000 is lower than I expected, my point still stands. I cannot help you in this battle."

Caspond talked through gritted teeth, "Your majesty, if they break through the walls everyone in this city will surely either die or become captives."

"And?"

Remedios slammed the table, "Do you not care of your ally's troops? There are hundreds of priests and paladins present in this city! Will you just throw them away?"

"The answer to that is yes. I do not care about your pathetic troops. What difference is there to me between 2 ants or 20 ants? Your troops are worthless."

"Wha-"

Ainz held a hand up for silence. "Tell me this, if Jaldabaoth were to show up and I were to not be able to defeat him, what difference would hundreds-no even thousands of your soldiers be? I have spent my mana quite freely in the past few battles because I believed that my mana would regenerate faster but it seemed that I have miscalculated. I will have to stay my hand in this battle."

Neia's breath caught in her throat. It was true. Everything he said was true.

Remedios' face grew red as she too realized the truth. However… "We've spent the last seven days resting! Are you telling me that your mana has not been restored in those days?"

"The undead does not rest. The undead does not sleep. So the duration of time spent resting does not matter for mana regeneration. Instead I feed off of death. Since this is a war, I had assumed I would be able to regenerate enough, but unfortunately it seems I have overestimated the strength of my enemies. The amount of mana I regenerate depends on the strength of those who die. My apologies, I should have conserved more." The mana explanation was a lie, but no one knew better. None of them had ever spent much time investigating the origin of the undead's mana. Ainz's stomach churned as he prayed they would accept the explanation. This was the only way he had thought of to let Demiurge kill 85 percent of the people in the city without drawing suspicion upon himself.

The tent descended into silence. If the situation was different then they would have been recoiling at the implications of Ainz's statement. There was no way they would normally tolerate a being which basically fed off the living. The more pressing issue of demi-humans overwhelmed this concern though.

"What of me?" Caspond finally said. He forced a smile, "Is the Prince of the country not worth the mana?"

"Hm. Do not assume the worst. This battle will not be a complete loss."

Gustavo groaned, "What do you mean, you surely are not saying that we can win this battle?"

"Of course I am. This battle is winnable."

Remedios gave a snort but remained silent to listen to Ainz's plan.

"Like I said, I feed off death. What happens during a battle? Death. As such, when enough has died, I will be able to join you in battle."

Remedios threw her hands up in the air, "So we're human sacrifices now."

"No. Not exactly. It doesn't matter who dies. Demi-human or human, I still gain mana depending on their strength. So try your best to kill more than them and survive until I arrive. Now then, is that all?"

Ainz waited for a few moments before departing once it became obvious that no one was going to speak. Neia remained frozen in shock for a few seconds before she quickly bowed and left in pursuit of Ainz.

When the footsteps of both of them disappeared Gustavo buried his head in his hands. "We're doomed. Did he uncover our plan? Is this his punishment?"

Remedios gave no encouragement but merely glared at the table as if it had killed her mother, father, and daughter.

Caspond had a murderous look in his eyes. When he finally spoke, he almost frothed at his mouth. "HOW DARE HE? At this rate, all of our troops will be killed! Does that idiot not understand that without our survival he cannot receive his payment?"

Gustavo sighed, "Even if this is his retaliation to our scheming, he is not necessarily wrong in his actions."

Remedios looked to Gustavo with eyes which could kill. "Not wrong? NOT WRONG? HE IS SACRIFICING HUMANS. HUMANS."

Gustavo held his hand up, uncowed by Remedios' anger. "Still, if what he said is true, then this is the only way. If the Sorcerer King were to lack the mana to defeat Jaldabaoth, it doesn't matter how many troops we'll have. We'll lose regardless. Additionally I think it would matter not whether or not he gains mana from the deaths of our troops. They die the same with or without the Sorcerer King gaining mana."

Remedios' voice quieted but her intensity remained the same. "Do you really think that the souls of the departed will peacefully rest? That undead monster is practically capturing them for mana."

"We don't necessar-"

"SILENCE." Remedios thundered over to Gustavo. "Has something gone wrong in your head? Were you always such monster underneath? We should have insisted on Momon. This is not humane. This is not justice."

Gustavo burst out with a pent up rage, "You dare speak of justice when our trickery is the cause of our current predicament? If we had merely departed immediately then this would not be an issue! There is no justice in war Remedios. You left your justice when you recruited the Sorcerer King. It would do you best to let go of the tatters of it that remains."

It was certainly not how a subordinate should be speaking to his superiors but Gustavo cared not at this point in time. It was time for action not ethics. In his emotion, however, he had forgotten just who had suggested to stay and wait in the city.

Upon hearing his blunder, Remedios pounced on it. "Are you suggesting that the Prince is at fault? Are you aware that the Prince is effectively the king currently? Are you looking down on the king?"

Gustavo panicked at her words. Thought he was loathe to submit to Remedios at that point in time he clenched his hands, "My apologies your majesty. It appears I have overstepped myself in my anger."

"Bow your head!" Remedios said before shoving Gustavo's head towards his chest.

Gustavo was seething inside but said nothing. He was in enough trouble as it was.

When Remedios sensed that Gustavo had reined himself in, she turned and addressed Caspond, "Your majesty, I apologize for my subordinate's actions!"

"It is fine Remedios." Caspond motioned for Gustavo to raise his head before continuing, "Gustavo is correct in his statement that a small portion of the blame may rest on me."

Gustavo bit his tongue at the king's statement. It was obviously not a small portion.

"Additionally, Gustavo does have a point. At this point, it would be best to adhere to what the Sorcerer King has suggested we do. Let us sacrifice our troops so that we can win the battle. Is that not how battles should be fought?"

For a few moments, Remedios seemed to be at a loss for words. She stared at Caspond and then at Gustavo before she gave a tight lipped smile. "If that is what you desire, your majesty." She bowed to Caspond before storming out of the tent.

At the sight of this, Gustavo widened his eyes. _I knew she was mad, but to leave like that…_ He turned to see Caspond's expression but jumped in fear as soon as he saw him.

"Is there an issue Gustavo?" Caspond said in response to Gustavo's reaction.

"No your maj-esty" Gustavo tripped over his word as Caspond's wolfish smile expanded.

"Ah, let us continue then shall we? After thinking about it, it is just as you said Gustavo." he let out a chuckle more animal than man. "It is only natural that sacrifices will have to be made in war. Justice is a mere mockery of the concept of war. Justice is no-nothing but an ideal. An ideal I will drop so that I will be able to pay those demi-humans my pai-pain bac-k in doubl-ble."

The Prince turned his bloodshot eyes onto Gustavo as he finished his proclamation.

"Let us then plan who to sacrifice. Of course the rescued villagers will be used first. They are the most expendable. Do you agree Gustavo?"

"That… is correct your majesty…"

"Ah, then who else… who else…"

Gustavo shivered as he listened to the prince pondering the issue. _What exactly did they do to him?_

Part 2

"Your majesty!" Naie shouted as she chased after Ainz.

Ainz stopped at the sound of her and turned. "Yes?" He sighed internally. He was sure that she was here to convince him to help in some way. Ask him to come up with some wonderful plan he knew he could never make. _I guess she'll just have to be the next in line to be disappointed._

"I have come to give my farewell your majesty!"

-Eh?

"I may well die in the coming battle, so I have come to thank you for your generosity."

"That's...uh fine. You do not need to thank me."

Neia was once again amazed by the modesty of Ainz. "I obviously have to thank you, your majesty! You have helped us take both the city and the village. We could not have possibly asked for any more your majesty!"

Ainz stood in shock for a few seconds. She had just casually accepted the fact that he was leaving them out to die. Even if he did offer a plausible explanation for not helping, he was the undead. Was she just going to accept the things he said like that?

Fearing that the silence indicated displeasure, Neia quickly bowed her head, "Have I done something wrong your majesty?"

"Er, no. Uh, listen, aren't you going to ask for my help in the coming battle?"

She seemed to recoil at the very idea of this. "Your majesty! If I were to do that then I would effectively be saying that your judgement of the situation is flawed! I trust your wisdom your majesty!"

"Er, huh..." Ainz started to get a bad feeling. "Listen, Neia, how do you think of me as a king? Give me an honest answer, I will not harm you."

"If you request it. I believe you to be a very kind and generous leader your majesty. The way you carry yourself speaks volumes about your nobility, but despite this you still stoop to address commoners like me with respect!"

"So… You respect me?"

"Of course your majesty! No… to say respect would be a disservice. As far as I'm concerned I hold your majesty as equivalent to any other king."

"Even though I'm undead?"

Neia nodded.

Ainz turned around before shoving his head in his hands. He wanted to cry. He had swayed someone to his side. Someone had been enamored to him all along. _I could've avoided all of this anxiety if I had known. Although... If she respects me so much why did she look so murderous back then?_ Ainz snuck a peek at Neia. Her eyes glared back at him despite the praise she had just given him. _Ah… Don't tell me that's how she always looks… * His regret surged up before it was promptly stomped out by his undead trait. *Bah… Regardless of my blunder, I guess this is still fine for me. It always helps to have someone indebted to you. I can't alert Demiurge anymore, but she's an archer so she'll live most likely. Furthermore, I can sense some potential within her. I'm sure that she'll move up the ranks quickly._ At the thought of this, Ainz had a realization. _In fact… Why don't I speed that up a little more…_

"Are you fine your majesty?" Neia said nervously, somewhat confused at the actions of Ainz.

"...Yes, just give me some time to think about something."

Neia bowed in acknowledgement, but her confusion only grew greater. She didn't understand how anything she had said would invoke deliberation. _Truly a mysterious leader… His thoughts are beyond my comprehension._

Before she could dwell more on the intellect of the great Sorcerer King, Ainz turned around. Neia snapped to attention.

"I thank you for your kind words Neia. I had not expected that any of the living would think so highly of me. Since you are the first in this country to give me such respect, I have decided to reward you once again.

When Neia heard this, she widened her eyes and quickly stuck her hands out to refuse. "No, your majesty. I have already received enough from you. To accept any more would merely be taking advantage of your generosity."

"I insist. Since I am not participating in this battle, this is the least that I can do." Ainz reached into his robes and pulled out a ring which glowed with magic. "This ring will help you better use that bow. Though you could have used the bow regardless of wearing this ring, it would not have been to the fullest extent possible." The bow Ainz had given her was a level 50 weapon. Without the ring, it would have naturally scaled down in power to her level. That was one of its enchantments. However, since this ring gave Neia the stats needed to wield the bow, by wearing it Neia could utilize the bow to its full level potential.

When Neia saw the ring, she was floored. The magic it emanated was visible even to the magically inept Neia. Its power was obviously above and beyond anything Neia had ever seen. Despite this, Neia was torn between accepting and declining the gift. On one hand, it could help save dozens of her countrymen. On the other hand, to accept both this bow and a magical ring…

Before she could decide, the bells of the city rang out. The stomping of feet could be heard as troops mobilized near the gates of the city. The demi-humans were beginning their assault. She steeled herself, "I am sorry your majesty, I canno-" She cut off her words as she realized that Ainz had disappeared. In his place was the ring he had held. Looking at it, she sighed. Her decision had been made easy.

Part 3

Neia ran outside to a grim scene. The news of the demi-human army's size had spread throughout the garrison. Most of the soldiers had accepted their guaranteed death and were waiting silently in their positions. Retreat was not an option. The city was surrounded. Surrender was also not an option. When it came to fighting against demi-humans, everyone knew that surrender was a fate worse than death.

Unsure about her orders, Neia climbed up the stairs to the walls. There she could see the imposing force of demi-humans. Snakemen, Beastmen, Spriggans, and many other demi-humans blended together into a mass of writhing bodies 250 yards away from the walls. The archers stationed on the walls could only stare hopelessly. They were not within range so they could not shoot, but it didn't matter anyways. Even if every archer on the walls shot every arrow they had in supply, it still wouldn't be enough. The army spanned to the horizons wherever Neia looked. To organize and plan an assault of this scale with so many different races of demi-humans was unimaginable. And yet, here they were.

A nearby archer threw his bow down. "We're fucking dead. What the hell are we even thinking? Do they expect us to win against that? Everyone in this fucking city is going to die. Hell, they could just run at us and they would kill us with their feet."

Another archer, though not disagreeing with the sentiment, responded with "Pick up your fucking bow. If we're going to die, we may as well bring them with us."

Neia frowned at overhearing the conversation. They had obviously not been alerted to the plan. She thought about telling them about it before changing her mind. _If they were not told, there has to be a reason. Though I don't like it, I'll withhold the information for now._

"Alright, fine. Let us die tired then shall we?" The archer bent down to pick up his bow and saw Neia. When he saw her bow, he dropped his bow once again, except this time in shock. "What the hell is that? That's not standard equipment."

"I have just been relieved of assisting the Sorcerer King. This is a present given by him to me."

"Tch." the archer made a sound of displeasure. "So that's it? Well whatever, I doubt it'll help much against this." He swept his hands to indicate the horde of demi-humans. "As far as I'm concerned, that pompous monster can fuck right off. What kind of ally disappears before a battle?"

 _So that's what they were told…_ Neia swallowed her anger at the archer's derogatory remarks. It would not do her any good to get into an argument before a battle.

"Anyhow, are you any good with that bow? We figure that it'll be best to thin this army before they take the city. Help out our southern _companions_ a bit." The archer said "companion" with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes! I am well trained with the bow sir."

"Hm, that's good. Take a place next to me." He pointed to an empty battlement. Neia nodded before taking her position. A soldier running by deposited a box of arrows next to her. As Neia turned to thank him, an outrageously loud cry rang out around the city.

"HERE THEY COME!" The captain stationed on the wall yelled.

It was a sea of bodies. The army did not walk but rather flowed forward. The sound of their roar was deafening. The captain seemed to have frozen at the sight. Even when they had passed into the range of the archers, he stood there silently. The archers on the walls were not faring any better. They had forgotten themselves at the incredulous sight of thousands and thousands of demi-humans, each stronger than the typical man, swarming endlessly towards the walls.

"What are you doing?" Neia shouted at the top of her voice. It was no use. The inhuman cries of the horde drowned out any attempts at communication. Neia cursed under her breath before notching an arrow. _If I'm the only one shooting, so be it. As long as I take one of them down I'll be happy._

When Neia drew her bow, however, she somehow knew that she would not be taking only one of them down. A primeval strength surged through her body. It felt as if fire was coursing through her veins. Time slowed to a crawl. Her vision improved dramatically and her pupils dilated. She could see the individual movements of each and every object in her vision. Her breath slowed as she aimed for the heart of the nearest beastman.

She released the arrow.

The sound of air shredding erupted. Her hair blossomed behind her. The arrow left a streak of light behind it. Flying at speeds just below that of sound, the arrow impacted the first beastman and punched through. The screeching of iron rang out as the arrow ripped through twenty feet of densely packed, heavily armored beastmen. Each beastman the arrow passed through erupted with whitish blue flame. When the arrow finally stopped, the arrowhead glowed a crimson red from the friction of metal on metal.

The sound of 80 beastmen howling in pain briefly overpowered the din of the horde. The flames which erupted from their bodies were largely useless against anything but the undead, but this was irrelevant. None of them lived for long.

The archers around Neia gaped in complete astonishment.

"What...What…"

"FIRE. FIRE YOUR BOWS." Neia screamed pointing at the horde. "FIRE GOD DAMN IT"

A shrill whistle blew out. The commander was back in reality. At the sound of this, the archers all leapt to action. They began to rain arrow after arrow into the seething mob of monsters. Questions would be asked later. Now was the time for action.

Neia notched another arrow.


	2. Part 4

Remedios' holy sword cleaved indiscriminately through metal, flesh, and bone. Stationed at the main entrance, she had been quickly thrust into action when the enemy began their assault. The steel reinforced wooden doors of the city, though adequate at repelling lesser enemies, were demolished within seconds by the inhuman strength of the demi-humans, leaving Remedios and her paladins to act as the last line of the defense.

Wave after wave of the demi-humans swarmed them. The paladins, only slightly stronger than most demi-humans, positioned themselves defensively. Metal clanged as weaponry pounded on the shields of them. Swords occasionally flitted out from the gaps between the shields causing a demi-human to scream in pain.

At a single glance, Remedios knew it wasn't enough. _Not enough to protect the city without that monster, and not even enough to hold the line until that monster is ready. They'll all die before that damned magic caster gets enough mana._

The paladins were all battle hardened soldiers. They would gladly die for their country. And yet, Remedios scowled at the thought of this. _Dying is fine. It's what comes after it. The souls of the living will surely not rest peacefully around that undead._

"Paladins!" Remedios shouted in order to overcome the deafening sound of battle.

"Yes captain!" They thundered back.

"Hold this line. Do not advance. Do not waver. Do not falter. This is an order."

A few of her paladins looked confused at her words. They were already doing what she had said. What was the point of reiterating it?

Their confusion was quickly snuffed out, however, as Remedios advanced into the swarming horde of demi-humans. At once, they knew what Remedios had in plan. Though many of them objected to it, pressured as they were by the demi-humans, they could not waste the time to stop her. They could only watch as Remedios disappeared into the writhing mass of bodies.

"「Flow Acceleration.」" Remedios beheaded two Beastmen snarling at her. "「Sundering Strike」" Her sword cleaved downwards in a flash of light, instantly killing the demi-humans it struck and knocking down the ones nearby. "「Fortress」" A volley of first sized stones beat into her and bounced harmlessly off as she stood steadfast. 「Reckless Charge」Her body slammed into a Beastman and sent him flying into the teeming mass of demi-humans. 「Warrior's Agility」A Naga Raja's blade struck the ground as she sidestepped.

Her sword thrummed through the air as the cries of demi-humans rang out. Remedios carved a path away from the city through the demi-human army. As her kill count mounted, though, the demi-humans began encircling her and attacking from all sides. Beastmen, Snakemen, Spidans, all of them threw themselves at Remedios with eyes filled with hatred. Gone from their heads was the idea of assaulting the city. All the demi-humans cared about now was killing the being that had effortlessly eliminated so many of them.

In spite of her rapidly worsening situation, Remedios felt the jubilation of victory. She had done it. She had drawn their attention. _Now… Hopefully enough of them die before I die._ Remedios thought as she drug her blade across several Beastmen, disemboweling them.

A sword reflected off her armor, leaving sparks in its wake. Pressed from all sides, Remedios no longer had the liberty of dodging attacks. Spears, claws, and swords struck her from all sides, creating a flurry of sparks each time they impacted the armor. Enchanted with low tiered「Physical Resistance」, her armor limited the damage from low level weapons but did not negate it completely.

Remedios let out a roar as she cut the legs off the Naga Rajas who were moving to flank her. As they fell hissing in pain, they were immediately replaced with Spidans. Remedios' breathing grew heavy as she swung her sword relentlessly. Her body accumulated bruises and scrapes as strike after strike landed on her. Just as she was about to relieve yet another demi-human of its head, a strange presence came over the demi-humans. Backing off to a distance of ten feet, they formed a circle around Remedios.

Leaning heavily on her sword, Remedios grinned. It was time.

Out of the chaotic mass of demi-humans emerged a Beastman who towered over its brethren. He wore armor which gleamed in the telltale color of adamantium. Its fur was blood red and rough like bristles where it emerged through its armor. A great sword with various runes etched upon it trailed behind him, scraping ruts stained with black filth in the earth as he moved. With every step, muscles rippled across its body. Its face was scarred and its eyes were azure blue. It was the Beast Emperor.


	3. Part 5

Neia launched arrow after arrow into the demi-human army. Each one tore through the ranks of them and pushed back their advance. The ones who made it past her arrows were picked off by the other archers. While she assaulted the demi-humans with her arrows, Neia slowly walked a circuit around the walls. It would do no good for the eastern wall to not even have demi-humans close to it while the western wall was being overrun.

As she made this circuit, Neia couldn't help but feel some optimism within her. Most of the demi-humans were not reaching the walls. Despite the numbers advantage the demi-humans held, they could not do much they couldn't get close. The Stone Eaters did not have the accuracy to reliably hit the archers who slipped in and out of the cover of the battlements, and the Magelos had not made an appearance. Releasing yet another arrow, Neia started thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could win the battle without the Sorcerer King.

 _We should have about a 5000 arrows in stock. If I kill around 50 demi-humans with each shot, and I shoot 500 times, I could kill 25,000 of them..._

Neia was mulling over this issue when the stricken cries of several archers rang out. They had been killed by fist sized rocks.

Neia swiftly took cover under a battlement. Those close to Neia did the same. The archers on the wall opposite of them, the western wall, continued firing. They were unharmed and thus unaware of the recent events on the eastern wall.

"Fucking Stone Eaters" An archer shouted.

"Someone outta warn the archers on the western wall." Another yelled.

"They haven't been hit yet; maybe the Stone Eaters are only on our side?"

"No they're on both. I've seen them spitting at us. They just haven't been hitting." Another archer retorted.

"A coincidence then?"

Neia shook her head and interjected, "No that would be too unlikely. These are probably a special group of Stone Eaters who are more accurate than their brethren."

"Why would they only be on our side the-" A look of realization dawned on them as they all turned to look at Neia.

Neia nodded. "You understand. They're not targeting the eastern wall. They're targeting me.

"Why the hell did they kill the other archers then?"

"They probably can't tell the difference between our bows at their range." Neia said after some thought.

The captain, taking cover near her, scowled at her words. "Damn. Well we can't just not shoot. We've got a wall to protect. You're pretty strong with that bow. Can you deal with it? They shouldn't be able to hit you with that ring. You said your agility was increased right?"

Neia frowned at this question. While it was true that her reaction time was decreased with her ring, it was still risky to step out alone. She would become the focus of all of the Stone Eaters. Though Neia may have become a legendary archer due to Ainz's items, she still bled like a human. _However..._

The only way to avoid this issue would be to ask the archers to act as a meat shield. If everyone moved out of cover at the same time, the fire would be more evenly dispersed.

Neia balked at the very idea of this. _I can't ask for them to die for me. I'm not a king or even a paladin. I'm not so special that people should die for me. The only reason why I'm noticed at all is because of Ainz's gifts. If I were to die, anyone could take my place by simply taking this bow and ring from my body. Plus, the captain does have a point. I should be fine._

As such, she steeled herself and replied, "I'll try."

The faces of those around her lit up at her response. "Alright. Give them hell."

Neia closed her eyes as she readied herself. Focusing on her breathing, she notched an arrow and tried to envision where the Stone Eaters would be. _Since they're probably the best ones, they would be further back to keep them from danger. They can't be too far back though, because they still have to be in range to attack the archers. 70 feet? No…_ Neia recalled from her father's lessons that Stone Eaters had an effective range of 100 feet. _100 feet then? No, these should be the most powerful Stone Eaters. Their range would probably rival the bow's range, about 120 feet._

With this in mind, Neia quickly side stepped into the open while drawing her bow. _There!_ She spotted the distinctive rough grey body of a Stone Eater. However, before she could properly ascertain their location, her vision was promptly blotted out. Thirty rocks, thrown with inhuman precision, flew towards her at speeds twice that of an arrow from a normal bow.

"Aiiiee" Neia shrieked. She shot her arrow at the general direction she had seen the Stone Eater before diving under cover.

Flecks of rock burst into the air as the projectiles of the Stone Eaters impacted the battlements around where she had emerged. A good dozen of the rocks flew right through the air where her head had once been.

She swallowed dryly. "That's… Something."

The archers near Neia grimaced. "That… Indeed is…"

The captain coughed nervously, "That was… more than I expected. Those rocks were faster than regular. Looks like they're both more accurate and more powerful." The captain sighed, "You don't happen to have any more tricks up your sleeve do you?"

Neia weakly smiled, "Ah no."

"Well…" He shrugged and motioned for those near him to come closer. He intended for all the archers on the eastern wall to gather. When all the archers had arrived, he began speaking. "Looks like we're out of luck. Here's the plan, we're going to keep on shooting despite those Stone Eaters. We'll peek first and then this, uh, Bone Bow archer will peek immediately after. The goal is to draw their fire. If she stays alive, we can hold the wall longer. Understood?"

The archers voiced their agreement.

As Neia started to object, the captain raised his hand to stop her. "Every minute we spend here talking, is another minute the demi-humans get closer to our walls."

"But anyone can wield this bow with this ring! You don't need to do this!" Neia burst out.

"I wouldn't want to risk it. Not at a time like this. If you want to help, kill those Stone Eaters for us." With these words, the captain turned to an archer near him, "Go alert to western wall of our situation. I don't expect help, but I want them to start preparing for the worst."

The archer gave a salute before moving along the wall, making sure to stay hidden to the demi-humans all the while.

"Then it's settled. Move out."

The rest of the archers dispersed themselves. Neia reluctantly notched an arrow.

At the gesture of the captain, the archers stepped out.

Three of them immediately died, slumping to the ground. Neia gritted her teeth and leapt out of her cover. With the few precious seconds bought, she lined up a Stone Eater and released her arrow. It was a hit. The Stone Eater's bulbous grey body slumped over as its unused stones fell out of its mouth.

Neia had no time to rejoice. A dozen rocks were already flying her way. Stone chunks bombarded her as she once again took cover.

The archer to the left of Neia shouted, "Did you get one?"

When Neia nodded, his face broke out into a smile and he let out a whoop. His celebration was cut short though, as the captain once again motioned to move. While he stepped out into the open, he started to say, "Fuck em u-" before rock smashed into his jaw, tearing it off. His tongue danged loosely as another rock carved a hole in his chest, splattering his blood onto Neia. He gurgled as he fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock and unaccepting of what had happened.

Neia vomited. Her body contorted as her abdominal muscles contracted into herself. She gasped as she tried to fight it. Dragging herself by the wall, she stumbled out into the open with vomit still dripping from her face. Her shaking hands notched an arrow haphazardly before she drew her bow. It was only due to the ring that the arrow she shot curved perfectly and tore through a Stone Eater. Neia didn't even register this before collapsing back into her own vomit.

The archer to the right of her offered no comfort. He coldly stared at Neia, with eyes hardened by years of combat. As Neia retched, the only words he offered was, "Ready yourself." as he stepped out of cover.

At the sound of this, Neia desperately scrambled for an arrow. A wet crunching sound came from the right of her. Her stomach twisted itself into a knot and she didn't dare turn to see. She pushed herself out of cover and loosed an arrow before staggering behind a battlement. Once there, her eyes stared blankly at the stony battlement. She couldn't help but break into laughter as she remembered her foolish thoughts just moments before. _Winning? Is this winning?_

It was a hollow laughter.


	4. Part 6

**Part 6**

"You are strong human. Stronger than most I have met. But you are also foolish." The Beast Emperor bared his teeth as he let out a guttural laugh. "Without wisdom, strength is wasted, and all I see from you is waste."

Remedios laughed. "I'm being lectured in wisdom by a Beastman. Maybe I am foolish, for I would have never anticipated this."

"Ah. Are you surprised to meet a learned Beastman? I do not blame you. My species is not known for their intelligence."

Remedios snorted, "Do you dispute that claim?"

"I am not foolish like you. I accept what is true."

"Oh, an honest individual. How nice." Remedios said with a mocking smile.

"Do not snub me human. Your arrogance is a testimony to your foolishness."

"I'm afraid I don't understand the ramblings of a monster like you. Could you elaborate for the fool?"

The Beast Emperor's eyes glinted murderously, "It would be my pleasure to explain to an addled mind like yours. Running around with notions of righteousness. Chasing after ideals with reckless abandon. Such a mind would need assistance to grasp even to simplest of ideas."

Remedios widened her eyes a little in surprise when she heard him describe her.

"Ah, yes. Are you surprised that I know? A commander would be a fool to not study his foe. I know you Remedios Custodio, Captain of the Paladin Order, 'The White'. A righteous protector of the human race." Sarcasm seemed to drip off of his words as it rattled off her numerous titles. "I know that you are revered among humans for your sense of **justice."** His face contorted with disgust at the last word. "But I digress. The reason why you are a fool is because of your naive idea of justice. Justice is a fool's dream. Any who truly believe in it, is a fool."

"Ah" Remedios nodded with great understanding, "I see! This clears things up."

The Beast Emperor couldn't help but remark with surprise, "You agree with my assessment? You? 'The White'?"

"What?" Remedios furrowed her brows. "No, no, no. I was just happy that my assumption no longer has exceptions. It turns out all Beastmen are a bit slow in the head."

The Beast Emperor stomped his feet before snapping at the air. "Enough! I have done my best to contain myself. But you have proven to be the most irritating human I have ever met." He swung his board sword in front of him. "I am the Beast Emperor, Drakshiev, prepare to die."

Remedios shrugged, "How Beastman of you." She readied herself without difficulty. Her bruises and injuries had largely gone away. While they had been chatting, she had silently casted 「Self-Heal」on herself. It was one of the few magic skills paladins had, and it could only be used out of combat. Drakshiev didn't remark on her change in health. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't care. She didn't bother to recast 「Fortress」 and 「Warrior's Agility」 for they had not yet worn off. Twirling her sword to loosen her muscles, she assumed a defensive stance.

"I guess I will announce myself despite your knowledge. I am the Captain of the Paladin Order. 'The White'." Remedios let out a hint of a smile, "I am prepared to die."

Drakshiev charged immediately. Letting out an earth shattering roar, he swung his broadsword down upon Remedios.

He was fast, but not fast enough. Remedios' blade sprung up to deflect the blow, directing the downward force away from her. His broadsword cleaved into the earth, traveling a feet or so before stopping. Black tendrils extruded from the ground it had touched, and an acrid odor arose from Remedios' holy sword as it burned off the corruption left by his weapon.

"「Flow Acceleration」" Remedios pivoted to the right in order to jab forward past Drakshiev's now entrenched broadsword.

Before she made contact with Drakshiev, he muttered, "「Lesser Negative Burst」". Remedios immediately felt a numbness spread over her as her strength was sapped away. Her jab meant to penetrate Drakshiev's armor instead bounced harmlessly off of it.

 _He's a magic caster?_

"「Holy Prot-」" Remedios' martial art was interrupted when her world was suddenly turned upside down as a force impacted into her. Despite the resistances offered by 「Fortress」, she was sent flying into the demi-human army. Her breath was knocked out of her chest when she finally landed, crushing several demi-humans in the process. Struggling to come to her senses, she stood up unsteadily to see Drakshiev barreling towards her.

"「Reckless Charge」" Remedios crashed through dozens of more demi-humans as she charged out of the way of Drakshiev's attack. A dozen more died as Drakshiev stamped them out underfoot. The rest hastily moved out further away from the battle.

As Remedios stood catching her breath, she shakily cast 「Holy Protection」. Noxious fumes steamed off of her as the holy magic dissipated the corruption left by Drakshiev's broadsword. The feeling in her body also returned slowly. When she scanned the battlefield to see where Drakshiev was, she saw him standing twenty feet away with his incisors exposed in a toothy grin.

"Oh dear. Captain, have you lost something? I think you've lost your arrogance captain. I'm terribly sorry." Drakshiev guffawed at his joke as he slowly approached Remedios.

"A joker as well huh?" Remedios muttered before coughing up blood.

"Oh, Did I hurt you?" He gnashed his teeth together, "How terrible. I apologize, but I'll have to hurt you a bit more.「Lesser Maximize Strength」「Lesser Maximize Agility」「Lesser Maximize Resistances」" Drakshiev casted a slew of tier two enhancement spells.

Remedios began casting 「Self-Heal」but was interrupted as Drakshiev began to quickly close the distance between them. His broadsword danced with the speed of a rapier as he rained blows onto Remedios.

Remedios' blade became a blur as she attempted to deflect the numerous blows. Those she couldn't deflect, she took head on, her feet sinking into the ground from the force exerted. Her bones screamed in protest as they struggled to withstand the overwhelming power of Drakshiev.

"「Lesser Negative Burst」" Numbness spread across Remedios again, but was quickly dispersed. Blocking the blow meant to send her flying, she slipped her blade past a chink in Drakshiev's armor. Feeling the point of it pierce flesh, she stepped forward to drive it further, but was knocked back by a hurried kick. Though lacking the power of his strikes, the kick threw Remedios off balance and gave Drakshiev time to backpedal several feet. His face was distorted in anger as he inspected the wound. "Negative protection? You are a troublesome human."

Remedios wheezed out a response of, "And you… You are quite troublesome as well." while grimacing. The innate strength of a Beastman was powerful to begin with. When it was enhanced with magic, the very tremors from blocking blows had cracked her ribs.

"You don't sound too well human. Do not displease me by dying before I've had my fun. 「Lesser Fireball」"

A ball of fire shot towards Remedios followed by two others. Unable to evade all three, she braced herself and took one head on with her sword. The blade glowed a faint red as the fire was parted to either side. Her arms burned intensely in pain as they were seared by the flames.

"No fire protection? How unfortunate. 「Lesser Fireball」"

Another three fireballs flew towards her. Remedios gritted her teeth, "「Reckless Charge」".

Upon hearing her use 「Reckless Charge」, Drakshiev barked out a laugh. She had played right into his hands by using a skill which would unbalance her. Or so he thought.

Remedios charged directly into the fireballs. Emerging from the fire with flames flickering around her body, she landed directly next to the unsuspecting Drakshiev.

"What the-"

"「Instant Pivot」" Her body which should have been immobilized by both the pain of the fire and the force of the charge, turned regardless to face Drakshiev. "「Flow Acceleration」「Sundering Strike」" Her sword moved at inhuman speeds, turning into a flash of steel as it cut through the air. The ungodly sound of adamantium scraping against holy steel rang out. Her sword tore through the armor like butter before slipping three inches into Drakshiev's shoulder, shearing through two ribs and stopping just shy of his heart. For a moment, only the stunned silence of demi-humans was heard.

Then, an ear piercing howl thundered out of Drakshiev. Grabbing Remedios by her throat, he raised her up to his eye level. His mouth frothed as he attempted to formulate words but could only let out roars of anger. The pain had reverted him back to the mind of a wild animal. With his eyes full of murderous intent, Drakshiev tossed Remedios to the ground. The earth split as she landed, causing a resounding bang. A jet of blood shot out of her mouth. Before she could get up, Drakshiev began stomping his feet madly on top of her. His sword laid unused on the ground, forgotten in his bestial rage.

Bursts of pain flared up within Remedios as her internal organs burst. The last of her remaining ribs began to shatter, and her vision blackened. The seconds seemed to drag on for eternities before Drakshiev finally managed to control himself. Breathing heavily, he gave Remedios one last kick before turning away to pull out her sword.

He tightened his mouth as Remedios' sword came out. He let the sword, dripping with the crimson blood of a Beastman, clatter to the ground as he started what little healing magic he knew. "「Lesser Heal」"

Remedios' eyes opened at the sound. Her vision was tinged with the red of blood. Casting her eyes about wildly, she saw her blade lying inches away from her. Her hands grasped it. She closed her eyes and the faintest whisper made its way out of her mouth. "「May God Have Mercy on the Sinners Who Have Faulted for the Angel Has Fallen」"

Her blade shot out of her hands. Glowing with a radiant light, it sunk into the back of Drakshiev and erupted with a spray of blood from his chest. His heart was instantly pierced. Not a sound escaped his mouth as he collapsed onto the ground. It was a painless death.


	5. Part 7

Screaming, clanging, and the general sounds of battle filled the air as Ainz looked intently into his scrying glass. Having not much else to do but wait, Ainz had decided to watch the battle unfold in case anything unexpected happened. However, so far everything had been going according to plan. Well... Roughly according to plan. Neia slaughtering hundreds if not thousands of demi-humans had certainly given Ainz a headache. He had thought that the bow he had given her would help her kill a hundred more or so, but he had forgotten just how weak the inhabitants of this world were. Fortunately, Neia's killing had been reigned in quickly by the Stone Eaters. Currently, she was one of the few archers left which eased Ainz's nerves.

"Umu" Ainz panned the image out, bored of watching Neia popping in and out of the battlements. As he scanned his eyes over the battlefield, he caught an odd looking gap in the ranks of the demi-humans. His interest piqued, he focused the scrying glass onto this area.

There was a Beastman, a leader of some sorts Ainz assumed by his armor and attitude. There was also Remedios, breathing heavily and bloodstained.

 _This is interesting. I might as well watch until the walls are breached. I'm sure I could learn some martial arts from at least one of them._

He leaned back in the chair to watch the "show". However, Ainz soon grew impatient. No martial arts were being used, and although the Beastman was casting some magic from Yggdrasil, that was not uncommon in this world. During his adventures, he had concluded that more than half of the common combat spells were derived from Yggdrasil. As such, his interest was not exactly aroused by seeing the Beastman cast lower tier Yggdrasil spells. He sighed and tapped his staff idly.

 _Boring. Boring. Boring._ _Enough magic. Show me some martial arts._

Suddenly, Remedios made her move. _Ah, finally._ Ainz edged forward on his chair as he watched her use「Reckless Charge」and 「Instant Pivot」. Ainz saw her use two others but was unable to understand due to the speed at which they were spoken.

 _Maybe_ _「_ _Flow Acceleration_ _」_? _No, that strike was too fast for just that. Maybe that and another martial art to enhance speed further?_

A loud bang made him refocus on the battle. His eyes dimmed in disinterest though, when he realized the fight was effectively over. Remedios' body spasmed as it was repeatedly stomped to the ground. _Ah well. Though I would have liked to hear those arts, it is not a major loss to not have. If the two combined could not down that Beastman, I certainly won't lose any sleep about not knowing them. The_ _「Reckless Charge_ _」 might be of some use however..._ Mulling over the two arts he had heard, his thoughts wandered until the scrying glass lit up with a brilliant glow.

 _What?_ He snapped his attention back to the glass to see Remedios' sword plunge into the Beastman by itself. _Some sort of auto-pilot mechanic? Didn't I fight someone who did something like that?_ He wracked his mind but he came up blank. _Umu. Well, I guess the fight's a draw then._ He watched the Beastman slump over next to Remedios. The demi-humans around the Beastman broke out into a flurry of activity. _I guess he was important in some way?_ _Maybe he was one of those famous demi-humans. Didn't Neia say that Buser was one of them?_

Ainz abruptly ended the scrying spell as he heard soft footsteps approaching. He put on a regal air. "Who is it?"

Caspond's face poked into the room, "Oh, it's just me Ainz-sama."

Ainz relaxed somewhat at the sound of this. "What have you come here for?"

"I thought that it would be appropriate for the prince to inform the Sorcerer King of the on goings of the battle."

Ainz raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Would a prince not send a subordinate instead?"

"Hrm. The battles fares badly for the humans. All of my subordinates have left for battle."

"Ah. I see. Then how goes it?"

"The captain has died and the rest of the paladins are following quickly in suit. There are no more archers."

"What about Neia?"

"You mean that squire? I've ordered her to retreat. She should be headed over here right now."

"Umu. Why did you not leave her to die? She is only a human after all."

An uncertain look came over Caspond. "Though you did not mention her, I assumed from that weapon that she was a human you managed to sway in the moments after I left. Such a charismatic feat would not be surprising. Was I mistaken?"

"No. No. You are correct. I managed to sway her at the last second."

Caspond's face lit up with joy, "As expected from our magnificent leader!"

"Yes. Yes." Ainz acknowledged the praise with assured gesture of his hands though he felt some embarrassment inside at the treatment. "I guess it's about time I partake in this battle then."

"If you feel that is correct your majesty. I too will have to take my leave. There are still things I must attend to."

"Very well." Ainz waved him off and stood up from his chair. As Caspond departed, a breathless Neia took his place, bowing to Caspond before entering the room.

"Your majesty. It is now or never. The walls are breached. All…All…" Neia choked on her words until she changed the topic. "You must help us!" Neia's eyes were bloodshot. Her hands trembled slightly and her armor was in shambles.

Ainz laid his bony hand upon her and she flinched involuntarily. "Do not fear Neia. My mana has been replenished enough due to the efforts of both you and your comrades. You may rest now. I will take it from here."

Neia shook her head frantically. "No! For them I must fight on. To rest here would be…" She trailed off as her eyes stared blankly at Ainz. "Would be... "

"Very well. You may follow me. Try not to get in harm's way, however, for I cannot afford to use mana in protecting you."

Neia nodded mechanically, more doll-like than human. _Maybe I should do some mental healing on her later? She seems to not have responded well to battle. Umu._

Ainz strode out of the residential building he had been occupying into the bricked road of the city. Not a soul was in sight. _Now how should I do this? I can't use_ _「_ _Iä Shub-Niggurath_ _」_ _nor do I want to on an army this small. Casting only fireballs would take forever. I guess I could just summon some Death Knights. It shouldn't take too many of them to kill the demi-humans left. It's getting kind of old just summoning Death Knights for everything though. Maybe I should summon an Elder Lich?_ Ainz rubbed his bony head with his hand as he thought. _No… An Elder Lich might do more collateral damage than what's already been done. I'm assuming Demiurge wants to take this land for the Sorcerer Kingdom so doing less damage to the landscape would be somewhat beneficial. Umu. I guess I'll go with Death Knights again then._

Ainz muttered a spell and ten Death Knights appeared. _This should be enough to kill what's left._ He motioned towards the demi-humans which were now on the walls. "Kill all of them. Do not wander more than two kilometers away."

They bowed in subservience before plodding away, their eyes focused on their enemy. _It's not very flashy but it's all I can come up with right now._

"Alright. It is done."

Neia blinked a few times, not understanding Ainz's words. "What?"

"I said. It is done. These Death Knights should be able to kill off what's left."

Neia stared at the Death Knights as they began their rampage. She was in a daze. "So. Instead of us dying. You could have just summoned twenty of those instead of ten?"

Ainz froze. _Shit._ _I knew should have done something flashier. Of course she would be dissatisfied over this stark contrast in effort. It looks like I did nothing at all._

"Uhm. Though it may not look like it, summoning these Death Knights inflicts a heavy cost on both my mana and body. I can't be summoning them carelessly. Remember Neia? I didn't have the mana before."

She nodded blankly staring at her blood stained hands with an indescribable expression. "A heavy cost… So… It was needed for us to die?"

"Uh." Ainz thought for a moment on how to answer. "Yes? Unless you killed enough of the demi-humans."

"How much is enough?"

"If no humans died. It would probably be about 6,000. Only 5,000 died but 1,000 humans died to compensate."

"So we were sacrifices?"

 _Oh jeez. Why does she get caught up in this now? Shouldn't she have asked this when I made this plan? Did something change? Have I lost touch with the way humans think?_ Ainz paused in his thought. _However, though it doesn't exactly make sense that she would bring it up now, I do see how she may be upset. I'm effectively harvesting humans for mana._ Ainz scrunched his eyebrows, or he would have if he had any. _Hold on…N_ _ow that I think about it, what was I thinking when I said that? Am I an idiot? I wanted to increase my relations with the living, not damage it_. Ainz had a brief panic attack as he thought about how Demiurge or Albedo would react to his contradictory actions. _Their belief in my 10,000 year plan can only extend so far._ _Uh…_ Ainz wiped the nonexistent sweat off his brow. _Uhm. How do I solve this? Wait! Remedios died. Gustavo died. The Caspond here isn't even human. None of the other soldiers were told. The only one left is Neia!_

Ainz focused his eyes on Neia again. She was loosely cradling her bow like a baby.

 _She already needs mental healing. Altering her memories while I do it shouldn't be too hard._

"Neia?"

She didn't respond. She had instead started muttering, "Bone bow, bone arms, bone legs, bone chest. All break when put to the test."

 _Ohhhhkay. She definitely needs some healing._ Ainz knelt down by Neia. "Don't worry. This will just take a few seconds."

"Bone man, bone arms, bone knights. All break when put to the test."

Ainz shivered before starting his spell.


	6. Part 8 and 10

**I'm half way through part 10 so I decided not to post it. Sorry for the late upload! Had some stuff to do over this week.**

 **Part 8**

Ainz experienced a prickling sensation as he entered Neia's mind. Feeling a faint sensation of loss as the spell sapped his mana pool with alarming speed, he carefully picked his way through her memories, from her most recent to ones further in the past. Since he knew the exact time he needed, he moved quicker than he did before in Zaryusu's memories. Once at the memory of the command tent, he altered it with surgical precision, replacing his excuses with a simple explanation that, using his scrying glass, he had seen Jaldabaoth making his way to the Southern Kingdom. As such, he had left immediately to counter Jaldabaoth's movements and could not summon the undead before leaving because he needed to conserve all his mana.

 _That should be fine. Well... definitely better than before. Now for the mental healing._ He began examining the battle memories of Neia, erasing about seventy percent of each memory he deemed traumatizing so that when he finished, Neia would only be left with the vague idea that she had fought in the battle and remained alive while everyone else died. _She might feel some survival guilt, but it would be too much to erase all of the battle's memories. She would notice something wrong with the chronology of her memories if I did that. Furthermore, it's best to limit the amount of memory changing I'm doing. I'm not fully confident in my abilities yet._

He ended the spell when he finished and came to with some momentary unsteadiness. Neia too experienced some dizziness. Her legs wobbled slightly before she gained control of herself.

"Wha?" She inspected her surroundings with some uncertainty. "How did I?"

 _Did I mess up?_ "Neia?"

She turned to look at Ainz, "Oh. Your majesty. What happened?"

"The battle is over. We won. Is something wrong?" Ainz ventured tentatively.

Neia furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't remember-" She let out a sudden exclamation as her brain finally acclimated to the new memories. "Oh!" Her face turned into a brooding expression as she thought. "So everyone else died?"

"Except for Caspond and a few paladins. About half of the city's residents also lived, though they were small in number to begin with."

"So there are a few paladins and about 250 townspeople?" Though the town was large enough to hold 10,000 people, most of them had been killed by demi-humans or been moved by the demi-humans to nearby villages before Ainz and the paladins had managed to recapture the town.

"About that much." _Her memories look fine. That's a relief. I'll need to question her more later to fully verify though._

Neia fell into contemplation. "This isn't good. We don't have enough troops to assist you any more your majesty. And to think Remedios died…" She suddenly changed the subject, "Did you meet Jaldabaoth then?"

"I had a brief encounter. I saw him in the distance. He fled the moment he saw me though. He has something planned I'm sure."

She nodded in agreement. "Demon Kings are known to be shrewd. Then may I ask for your wisdom in how we should proceed your majesty?"

Ainz froze at this question. _At how we should proceed… How we should proceed… How should we proceed?_ He felt his stomach, or the empty space that was once his stomach, twist into a knot. He hadn't thought much about what would happen after he followed the few parts of Demiurge's plan he had managed to glean. He honestly had no idea how to proceed. _Do I confront_ _J_ _aldabaoth by myself and defeat him and his army? Do I slowly kill off the demi-human army before fighting him?_ He turned his back to Neia to buy some time. _I have to think carefully here otherwise I could end up messing up again._ He grasped his chin with his hand as he thought. _Why would Demiurge want the Northern Kingdom's army to be eliminated? There has to be a reason. I just have to find out._

"Your majesty?" Neia asked with uncertainty.

He felt some panic creep into him as she heard her prod him for an answer. _I can't answer yet. I need more time._ "Yes?" He purposely did not answer the question hanging in the air.

"Uh…" Neia struggled with a way to say "Could you answer my question." politely.

"I am scrying right now so I cannot quite understand what you are saying. Please tell me later." He didn't even have a scrying glass out, but he hoped Neia would assume he was using a higher tier magic to scry instead and leave him alone to think.

"My apologies!" Neia bowed and stepped back a few steps, presumably to give him room to focus.

 _What does Demiurge have planned? Did he ask me to leave only a few soldiers so that we could take the Northern Kingdom under vassalage easier after this? They would desire a form of protection after the war if their army was shattered. That does make some sense. We_ _ **are**_ _looking for more vassals. At least, that's what I think… Just that can't be it though. That's too simplistic in thinking. Something like that would just arouse the derision of Demiurge or Albedo if they heard it._

Neia shuffled her feet. He could feel her impatience grow as she watched him stare into thin air. _I can't keep her waiting forever because I'm "scrying". What if she asks what took me so long to scry? I would just dig myself deeper in lies. I need some other way to delay her questioning. Ah, I don't know. I'll just question her on the battle. I need to see how her memories are anyways._

"I am done scrying. However, before you ask your question, I would like to ask one of my own. How was that bow in battle?"

Neia looked puzzled for a second before a look of realization came over her. "Oh! Yes, it was amazing your majesty! To think that a bow of such power could exist… Though admittedly, I don't remember much after my first few shots. The memory is a bit… foggy?"

"Hmm…" _So she still has some difficulty retrieving the memories I modified, but other than that it looks fine. At least I'm doing one thing right._

"Is that all your majesty?"

 _Well, it looks like my time is up._

"Yes. You may ask your question now."

"Very well." Neia straightened her back and stepped forward. "I asked for your wisdom in how we should proceed your majesty."

"We will retreat to the Southern Kingdom. Caspond will rally the support of some nobles there before we advance to kill Jaldabaoth." _I'll leave it there for now. Hopefully I didn't mess anything up._

Neia saluted. "Very well your majesty. I will alert Caspond of your plans and report back to you if he has any objections."

She walked away with light, fast footsteps. Ainz sighed the moment she was out of earshot. _I've managed to make it another day I guess. This whole situation is a mess for me. If only my intelligence also increased to my in game level when I came here. That would've made this whole ruler thing easier..._

 **Part 10**

A wagon rattled along the dirt road. Neia, Caspond, and Ainz could be seen within, seated comfortably in a plush interior. A few paladins rode alongside it, the remnants of the Northern Kingdom's army.

Ainz stared thoughtfully out the window. His composure radiated the very essence of nobility. Neia's eyes wandered nervously as she tried to suppress her anxiety at riding with both the prince of her country and the king of another. She would have never imagined this before as a squire, and yet here she was.

When her eyes landed on Caspond, however, she frowned involuntarily. _I've heard a lot about his charity and sense of justice, but his behavior doesn't seem to reflect that. H_ e _seems more… monstrous than kingly._

"What is it squire? Have you sensed something?"

Neia started at Caspond's voice. Her cheeks became slightly tinged with red as she realized just exactly what she had been thinking. "N-no your majesty! I was just reflecting on how thrilling it is to be in the presence of you." _I shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts about him. He's going to be my king after all!_

Caspond smiled kindly. "There is no need to be nervous. Your name was Neia right? You're the last of my soldiers. I should be the one praising you for risking your life to protect me."

Neia's apprehensions were weakened when she heard this. _Was I mistaken? He seems perfectly normal now. But before when he was ranting about killing demi-humans..._ _No. That doesn't prove anything. Anyone, even royalty, would want to punish their captors. I thought I sensed something else back then, but that was just my imagination I'm sure. What else could it be?_

"Also don't you think it's a bit too soon to be calling my 'your majesty'? I'm not your king yet after all."

Neia bowed her head. "I am sorry your majesty."

Caspond let out a laugh. Neia looked questioningly at him until she realized with embarrassment what she said.

"M-My apologies!"

"No it's fine. It is not an insult that you think of me that way. Just be careful in the future. At least until I become king."

"As you wish, prince. I will do my best."

Neia let herself slump in relief as Caspond turned away from her. _I guess I was truly mistaken. His behavior now does suit nobility in some respect._ She looked at Ainz to see if he had reacted to the exchange, but he was still staring through the window of the carriage while absentmindedly tapping his fingers on his staff. Neia couldn't help but be impressed by his inhuman focus. _What could he be thinking about? Is he deciding what could happen when we encounter Jaldabaoth? No. He probably did that hours ago. What he's thinking now is the future beyond that._ She looked at him with a newfound admiration. _How far along does he think? Hours? Days? Maybe even weeks? A being of such power and wisdom…_ Her hands turned white as she tightened their grip around her bow. _We're lucky that he does not behave like most undead._ She paused for a second. _In fact... Ever since I've met him I've felt something human inside of him. Even his tapping now is not something an undead would do. Is he a human turned undead? A spell of some sort? Maybe a way to obtain immortality?_

Her head filled with explanations for his existence and sudden appearance. She jumped from human turned undead to an especially evolved form of undead to a being which looked undead but was not actually. All of these were speculations and yet she entertained each one with great thought. _Friendly or not now. It would do me best to learn more about him. Otherwise, if he turned against us, we would die._

She couldn't exactly start a conversation with Ainz as she was still a squire with obligations of respect, so she limited herself to observing every aspect of him. _He surely won't notice. He's been absorbed in his thinking ever since we started our journey._ Her eyes scanned over his resplendent clothes that gleamed in a rich red color. She tried to make out any words or runes on them but found nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed as she examined the material and texture of the clothes. They were unlike any texture she had previously seen. She wanted to hold the clothes between her hands and feel it, but she stamped this urge out quickly. _It would be ridiculous for me, a squire, to ask to feel a king's clothes._

Having discerned no information from his clothes, her eyes moved to his staff. Shining brightly in the afternoon light, the gold which composed it seemed to glow with an unseen magic. The gems within the mouths of the snakes protruding from the top of the staff softly radiated their color onto their surroundings. _An heirloom? Or is it a magic item of some kind? It could be both for sure. Most royal families keep heirlooms with some magic power. Does he come from a royal family though? His demeanor and actions are of nobility, but it's safer to not assume._ She burned with a desire to inquire about the origins of the staff but kept her mouth shut. She began to study the actual body of Ainz, bones and all, when he suddenly turned towards her.

"How much further away is the Southern Kingdom, Neia?"

Neia felt instant mortification as she assumed she had been caught in her inspection. She hastily answered, "We should have traveled 7 kilometers of the 60 we needed to travel." before she averted her eyes.

"Hrm. So we have 8 more hours left?"

Neia nodded without looking at him. For a while, she remained largely motionless, waiting for some questioning in response to her intent investigation. When nothing but silence emerged, however, she slowly relaxed with some surprise. _He didn't notice?_ She glanced at Ainz to verify this and was greeted with the same thoughtful expression he had worn since the start of their travel. _He's still thinking. He must have been too lost in thought to notice. When I think about how long he's been absorbed in his planning, it's almost scary._

The carriage bumped along the road for several minutes before an errant thought entered her mind. _Why didn't he ask Caspond instead of me? Isn't it rude to choose asking a squire over a soon to be king?_ She let her eyes slowly wander until they landed on Caspond. _He doesn't seem offended though. I thought I had some understanding of noble conduct but maybe I'm wrong?_

Neia was left with uncertainty as the carriage slowly traveled along the road. She felt something larger in scope was going on, but couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was.


	7. Part 9

**I messed up! I forgot to write and post this before part 10's events. Silly me. I'll post this now since it won't fit with the other parts I release but the next two parts will be ready tomorrow! Take this as an OVA of something. I messed up bad :X. Anyhow, apparently volume 13 releases on the 17th of February (I think). Would you like me to continue this volume 13 after the official release, write an original story, or write a spinoff of Overlord? Vote on this poll. The next two parts come out regardless of the result so don't worry.**

 **.me/15083437 (put "strawpoll" behind that link)**

 **Thank you for your patience! The release tmr will have 5k words. I promise :P**

 **Edit: Don't trust reddit posts apparently. Pretty sure it's not Feb. 17th. But it would still be nice for some input on what I should do after the volume 13 releases! I read reviews and I'll check the strawpoll so either works. Thanks!**

Ainz waited until Neia left to prepare the carriages before entering the Caspond's room. He slipped by her while invisible, not wishing to alert her of his visit.

When Ainz disabled his invisibility, Caspond perked up. "Your majesty! What brings you here?"

Ainz motioned for him to keep his voice low before moving closer. "I need to tell you something. A bit of advice as you will."

When Caspond heard this, a look of excitement overcame him. "I am blessed to receive this hono-"

Ainz cut him off with his hand. "This is why I need to tell you something. You are acting too careless."

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"You shouldn't be calling me your majesty and acting like my subordinate at any time when we're out here."

"Your majesty! To not address you by your title when I can would be treasonous. A prince calling a king, especially one of greater power than most kings, 'your majesty' should not be an issue of concern. "

"Yes. That is true… If I wasn't an undead king at least. You have to understand that the living do not view the undead kindly, king or no. It would be less conspicuous if you treated me worse than now."

Caspond widened his eyes in understanding as he heard this. "Your intelligence truly knows no bounds your maj-"

"Sorcerer King." Ainz interjected with some emphasis.

Caspond moved to bow his head for his mistake before he stopped himself. "I must thank you for your advice. I am not accustomed to how humans think."

"Yes, yes. That is fine. Now another piece of advice. You aren't acting as a king should act."

"What do you mean?"

"You are much to ruthless in your speak and actions."

"I am deeply sorry Sorcerer King, but I must ask if I can speak my mind. The material I was given to study portrayed kings as greedy, uncaring people whose power-thirsty tendencies allowed them to obtain power. And I, assuming that Caspond will soon be a king, assumed that he would behave like a king. Was I wrong?"

"That's-" Ainz paused. _That's not really untrue is it? Most kings obtain power from killing their siblings. Throughout history, many kings were known as monsters. However, not all kings were like that…_ "What books were you given?"

"The very best books available! Volumes one to seven of _The Complete History of Yggdrasil_."

Ainz was filled with unexpected mirth as he realized what had happened. Demiurge had given the doppelganger "nonfiction" books from _Yggdrasil_. He had probably assumed that kings behaved similarly no matter the world, as long as they were still the same race. This would have been the correct assumption if _Yggdrasil_ wasn't a game, but unfortunately, it was. Like most games, _Yggdrasil_ needed some type of conflict to drive the story forward. In fact, _Yggdrasil's_ story heavily relied on the fact that none of the NPC rulers had been any good at all. As such, all of the NPC rulers had been made defective in some way. Some were power-hungry, some were corrupt, and some were just purely insane. However, in a real world, having so many despicable kings rise to power would be extremely rare. Thus, though Demiurge's intelligence was almost unrivaled, he made a blunder due to the fact that he could not have known that _Yggdrasil_ was a game and operated differently than real world situations. Ainz couldn't help but feel some elation at that fact that he had finally managed to surpass Demiurge's intelligence, however small the victory.

When this happiness was quickly suppressed much to Ainz's annoyance, he addressed the anxiously waiting doppelganger. "Listen. You have done well to have studied so thoroughly the information you were given. However, I must ask you to forget most of what you have learned. Not all kings are power-hungry corrupt individuals in this world. Unlike _Yggdrasil_ , some kings are not completely insane or evil. Though there are many kings who are similar to how you describe them, there are some who are not. Caspond, though not a king yet, is reputed to the latter kind."

The doppelganger's face lit up in amazement as he listened attentively to Ainz. "To think that you have managed to accumulate such information in so short a time! Despite _Yggdrasil's_ precedent, you have managed to cast aside any preconceptions and view this new world in a fresh perspective. Truly you are the wisest among us your maj-" He paused uncomfortably for a second as his feelings of respect clashed with his orders. "-Sorcerer King."

"Umu. Thank you for your praise, but I do not deserve such admiration. It was a simple enough thing to conclude."

"Your modesty knows no bounds Sorcerer King! If this was simple to conclude, then I must state that I am an imbecile."

At the repeated lavishing of praise, Ainz started to feel some embarrassment. "Do not berate yourself. It is not fitting for a king, which you must understand that you are for now." He held his hand up to stop any further acclamations as he said this. "Now, we must proceed. You understand what I am asking you to do, correct?"

"Yes Sorcerer King! I must rein back my aggression and behave more kindly to the humans."

"Alright. Neia told you where we're going, right?"

"Yes, though may I ask something?" Ainz nodded. "May I ask what our objective is at the Southern Kingdom? This does not follow Demiurge's plans so I assume you have once again managed to outclass Demiurge in his thinking!"

Ainz froze. _Oh god. Did I mess up? I must have done something majorly different for him to be asking._ He looked at the doppelganger, filled with excitement awaiting his answer. _Why can't he just tell me the plan? Why does it have to be so complicated…_

"We are to move there to win the favor of the nobles. Then we will move out to attack Demiurge after we-"

All of a sudden, the doppelganger interjected with a feverish eagerness. "I must ask you to stop your majesty! You do not need to waste any more time explaining to a fool like me!" His excitement got the better of him as he self-depreciated himself, forgetting Ainz's orders. "Even a buffoon like me can grasp the details of this wonderfu-no-magnificent plan with the clues you have given!"

 _-Eh?_

The doppelganger shuddered in absolute awe. "How could we have been so foolish? A plan like this, so plainly in sight! We were blinded by our idiocy!"

 _My plan can't be that great can it?_ _Maybe he has the wrong idea?_ Ainz briefly considered the idea of telling his plan in full before discarding the thought. _If I'm in this deep already, might as well go deeper. Hopefully I can muddle through whatever plan he came up with._

"Yes. I see you understand. As expected from my servant. Now prepare yourself for this ordeal. I will be leaving."

"Yes, Sorcerer King!"

As Ainz walked out of the building, he sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	8. Part 11

**Ahhhhhh. I couldn't finish part 12. I don't want to publish a half finished part so I guess I'm breaking promises. 2.7k words is enough right? :X**

 **Part 11**

The carriage made it past the walls of the capital easily enough, the royal crests of the Northern Kingdom providing easy access. There was some questioning about Ainz when the guards did a quick inspection of the carriage, but with Caspond's assurance, they reluctantly let the carriage inside the city after reminding Ainz more than once that there were guards throughout the city. Once inside the city, they glided smoothly along the paved road, a welcome relief from the bumpy dirt roads they had traveled on. The atmosphere inside the capital was almost festive compared to that of the Northern Kingdom. Children ran about without care, pedestrians laughed and conversed with an easy-going air, and merchants preached to those around them about their wares. There seemed to be no shortage of goods that would usually be present in a war. _I guess they aren't truly at war yet. Demiurge is still busy up north. Plus this capital is quite far away from the border so the war shouldn't impact it too much until later on._ Ainz mused on the general attitude of the city until the carriage reached the palace.

The palace was a resplendent building, much as one would expect. Towering over the city, it boasted a variety of gleaming gemstones along its pure white walls. The doors were painted with brilliant colors and decorated with intricate golden patterns. The very building itself seemed to exude the air one would associate with nobility.

As the carriage stopped outside this grand structure, Ainz disembarked with slow regal movements. He wanted to groan in exhaustion. The ride had been extremely uncomfortable for Ainz but uneventful. He had spent the entire time thinking about what exactly the doppelganger had come up with. The end result was an aching head and no new revelations. It didn't help much either that Neia had stared at him throughout the entire trip. At the thought of this, Ainz frowned. _What's gotten into her? Maybe I have something on my face again? Gah, it's hopeless. I can't read her face._

Caspond followed behind Ainz, saying something to Neia as he stepped away from the carriage.

Neia nodded at this remark before also disembarking, her eyes still boring into Ainz. He felt his back itch at her stare. _Seriously. What happened?_

Before he could dwell on Neia's unnerving investigation, the doors of the palace swung open. A group of servants approached and bowed to Caspond. "We are here to receive the prince of the Southern Kingdom." They gave no greeting to Ainz. The only indication that they knew of his presence was the disgust that slipped into the faces of some of them at the sight of the undead. Ainz was not surprised at all by their reaction. _It does make sense. These kingdoms have historically been at war with inhuman beings, and I am an undead now, human or not in the past._

If Caspond was angered by Ainz's treatment, he did not let it show. He merely smiled with kingly grace, and thanked both the servants and their masters for their generosity. With some exchange of pleasantries, the servants gestured for them to follow before entering the palace.

The inside of the palace was equally as luxurious as the outside. Painstakingly woven emblems hung from the marble pillars. The floor was made of polished granite which caused their feet to echo as they walked down the quiet main hall. From the brief glimpses Ainz obtained of the rooms branching from the main hall, he concluded that the rest of the palace was similarly adorned. He turned to Neia. "This place is very well decorated. Was your capital decorated like this? I didn't get the chance to see it before it was taken."

She shook her head. "The Northern Kingdom has to deal with more demi-human attacks than the Southern Kingdom. We lack the resources to waste on such elaborate displays of wealth."

 _So the Northern Kingdom acts as a buffer state of some sort? Surely the Southern Kingdom still has to deal with attacks from the sea by aquatic demi-humans, but if what Neia said is true, these are either weaker or less frequent. With this in account, taking the Southern Kingdom would be better for us then. So why did we aim for the Northern Kingdom? Wait…_ Ainz held his hand against his head as the beginnings of a revelation began to emerge. _Southern Kingdom… The Northern Kingdom is weak. Too weak to be much use for us in the short-term… We possess the prince of the Northern Kingdom… So the doppelganger's plan… Is it to…_ His head began to ache again as he strained to uncover the plan. He felt that he was very close, but the plan still managed to elude him just barely. _Ah. What a pain..._

"Your majesty!" Neia exclaimed.

 _Huh?_ Ainz snapped back to reality. He had almost run into the servants who had suddenly halted in front of a door. They quickly backed away with faces of repulsion as they noticed the proximity of Ainz.

 _I guess we're here?_ Ainz almost felt some relief as he set aside his thoughts for later and examined the door. It was fifteen feet tall and adorned with numerous crests which Ainz assumed to be that of the Southern Kingdom's royal family. Two guards stationed on either side of the door nervously gripped their weapons as they stared at Ainz. One of the servants, the leader of the group, stepped forward after she had composed herself. She was dressed elegantly in a pristine maid uniform.

"Please wait here prince. The king will soon meet you." She pointed at Ainz. "As for him. We cannot allow such a monster to be near our king. Who knows what could happen. We must ask for you to send him away."

Caspond folded his arms. "I refuse. Though this may be surprising, he is my ally. We are seeking to negotiate, and allies should be present in such negotiations."

A look of bewilderment came over the servants as they heard "ally" and not "servant" or "slave". After all, who in their right mind would ally themselves on equal terms with the undead? They huddled together after they excused themselves to Caspond. Furious whispering erupted as they discussed this newfound knowledge. One servant separated from the group and entered the throne room. After a minute or so, she came back and said something which resulted in a renewed surge of discussion. Finally, the leader stepped forward again. "The king says he will permit entry of this… undead. However, he asks for any weapons on the undead to be given to us. Furthermore, the elite guard of the king is to follow the undead at a distance of two feet."

"That is fine." Caspond looked at Ainz.

"Yes. That is fine. I have no weapons." Ainz splayed his hands and spread his clothes to reveal he had nothing underneath. Of course, he could materialize weapons out of thin air at any time if he wanted to, but he had no intention of revealing that.

"Hrm. We'll see about that. Wait here." The servants departed, leaving only Caspond, Neia, and Ainz in front of the throne room. A few guards gathered behind them inconspicuously, brought over by the commotion. Once they saw Ainz, they didn't bother to return to their posts but lingered restlessly in his peripherals. An undead within the palace posed serious danger.

"I'm sorry you're being treated like this your majesty." Neia said with a look of annoyance.

"No. It is fine. It is only understandable that this would happen. I would be more concerned if they had not reacted at all."

Heavy footsteps sounded behind the throne room door. Some muttering made its way through to Ainz before the door slowly opened. Stepping forth first was a behemoth of a man. He stood at a ridiculous height of eight feet. His muscles were as rigid and solid as chiseled stone, and his helmet had a pair of bull's horns atop of it. He was only lightly covered with black plate armor and carried with him a bastard sword whose pitch black surface sucked the light out of the room. His voice was a deep, thundering, grumble. "I am The Bull. I will be watching you. Monster."

His overwhelming size and presence crowded the area around him to such a degree that Ainz almost didn't notice a small, lithe figure deftly step out behind The Bull. She was dressed plainly in leather armor which retained its original tanned brown color. She held in her hands a bow composed of numerous tendrils of wooden fiber. The bow seemed to move slightly despite her hands being stationary. Her hair was cut short and was a dull uninteresting earthy color. No visible expression was present on her face and she lacked a helmet. Once in her position beside The Bull, she made no remark but stayed deathly silent, staring intently at Ainz.

The third figure to step out was an oddball to say the least. His radiant red hair frizzled in all directions and bounced around as he stepped out. He had no apparent weapon on him and smiled goofily at Caspond, Neia, and then Ainz. Giving a sloppy bow, he stated, "Yo! I'm the party magician of the group. I'll keep an eye on naughty people to make sure they don't get in trouble. You can call me, The Bumbling Buffoon."

This stark contrast in behavior was so unexpected that Neia sputtered a bit before controlling herself. Ainz too felt some amusement before it was promptly stomped out. _Three adamantites huh? I guess a lower number of adamantites than Re-Estize is to be expected, given the relative small size of this Kingdom._

If Neia's laughter insulted any of them, they did not let it show. Instead, the woman stepped forward and stated with a quiet voice, "I will pat you down undead. Please do not move."

Ainz stood still as she swiftly moved her hands along his body. She didn't apologize as she moved Ainz's clothes to better inspect his body. _I guess she doesn't view me as human enough for that._

When she finished her inspection, she returned to the left of The Bull. The three of them soundlessly opened the door and indicated for Ainz's group to enter. Caspond went first, followed by Neia who had managed to calm herself during Ainz's pat down. Ainz entered last, trailed by the footsteps of the three elite guards.

The throne room was surprisingly simple compared to the other parts of the palace. No superfluous decorations were present. The only indication that this room was of any importance of all was the throne. Composed of some type of clear ocean blue mineral, it dominated the end of the room. Seated upon it was a man who was surprisingly young. Looking to be in his mid-twenties, he languidly lounged on the throne, appearing to have no cares at all. When they were twenty feet away from him, a heavy voice which resonated throughout Ainz's bone body sounded out behind him. "That is far enough."

Ainz's group complied, and Neia gave a slow, deep bow in respect to the king. Caspond merely nodded in acknowledgement, skipping formalities.

The king raised an eyebrow at Caspond's behavior but other than that did not remark on it. "Tell me why you have come here today, prince of the Northern Kingdom."

"I demand help."

 _What?_ Ainz quickly glanced at Caspond. _Isn't demand too strong a word here?_

The king's face reddened slightly. "Excuse me?"

"I demand help."

Ainz wanted to signal for the doppelganger to calm down his speech, but held himself back. _Is this part of the plan? God, I hope so._

The king's back straightened as he sat forward. "I'm sorry. Did I just hear 'demand'?"

"Yes. I demand help. And you will give it."

"I am unsure of what your present state of mind is, prince. But I will give you some advice in this matter. I hold the bargaining chips here. Your kingdom is in tatters, your army decimated, and your treasuries plundered. All you have to your name is a few paladins and an undead who is not even your servant." The king pointed contemptuously at Ainz. "Isn't it obvious that this undead is merely waiting for the best moment to strike? This monster being here is a detriment to your cause. This discussion should have started with what you had to offer to the Southern Kingdom for our help, not with toothless demands."

Caspond scowled. "Do you really think this is about one of the Kingdoms emerging better than the other? I am past petty things like that. This is about the survival of both Kingdoms. You are a fool if you think that the Southern Kingdom alone can defeat Jaldabaoth and his demi-human army. You need this undead to beat him. We need it to beat him."

"A fool? A fool eh? You know what I call a fool? A prince who lets his kingdom fall to pathetic demi-humans in a matter of weeks! If there was ever a fool, then you are one. I am fully aware that the Southern Kingdom does not have to power to defeat Jaldabaoth. That's why we'll leave it to your undead 'ally'. Unless this 'king' wants to disgrace his name by being incapable of helping even a small kingdom like the Northern Kingdom?"

Ainz begrudgingly gave some respect to the king. _His judgement is sound. It would certainly reflect badly on the Sorcerer Kingdom if I let the Northern Kingdom fall despite my help. My power would start to be questioned, especially since I've just started spreading the rumor that my most powerful spell displayed is one I can't use anymore. People might say that I'm a sorcerer with only one noteworthy spell or something of the sort. In that way I'm sort of forced to fight the demon._ He frowned. _However, the doppelganger should have already known that. His intellect should surpass mine and yet he is navigating this conversation with the tact of a rhino in a china shop. Is this part of the plan? But how does not getting the help of the Southern Kingdom do anything for us?_ Ainz wanted to shout in frustration at his ineptitude. _I can't do anything but rely on my subordinates. What kind of king am I?_

Caspond's voice, shaking with rage, brought Ainz's attention back to the discussion. "And if the Sorcerer King fails in his task?"

"Then we'll swoop in and take the kill. The demon should be weakened. After all, it is fighting such a _renowned_ magic caster like the Sorcerer King." His voice oozed some hints of sarcasm. It was obvious he did not completely believe the rumors that were circulating around.

 _Should I say something?_

Caspond responded before Ainz could decide. "Then you will not help?"

The king leaned back leisurely in his throne. "Yes. Have fun out there." With a casual wave of his hands, the three were escorted out. The red haired Buffoon left them with a, "D'aw. The king's just a bit moody sometimes. Come back tomorrow and I'm sure he'll think differently!" before he closed the door on them. The door gave a soft thud as it slid back into its frame, leaving them standing silently, one of them with confidence burning inside of him, another with uncertainty lingering within him, and another with complete and utter despair weighing her down.


	9. Part 12-13

**There have been some comments about the Southern King. I kind of deviated from the original content there but I don't think it would be proper to go and change it after everyone has already read it. I don't think it's so much of an issue. The result would be the same whether or not I made it just a noble who rose to power or just a king to begin with. Thanks for reading!**

 **Part 12**

The silence was broken with Neia's nervous cough. "Uhm. What shall we do next your majesty?" Her voice was subdued. Though Ainz still could not really tell her facial expressions apart, he felt that she was not in the most hopeful of moods.

"Do not worry. This is all according to plan."

Neia's head rose to meet Ainz's red eyes. "It is?" A glint of light seemed to appear within her eyes.

"Yes. Yes. All according to plan." At the sound of this, Neia let out a sigh of relief. Ainz also let out his own internal sigh. _Alright. I've managed to establish to the doppelganger that I know exactly what's going on. Unless… This isn't according to the plan?_ Ainz took a peek at the silent Caspond. When Caspond saw Ainz turn, he tilted his head in questioning.

"Do you need something?"

"Ah, no. I just wanted to see if, uh, you fully understand the plan."

Caspond nodded emphatically. "Of course. Of course, Sorcerer King. I grasp the every element of your plan. Right down to the specifics."

As Caspond reached the end of his sentence Ainz gave a start. _Wait. I should just ask him to verify his knowledge of the plan. He'll explain everything to me. It wouldn't be out of left field either since we're on this topic already._

Ainz cleared his throat with a cough. Neia gave a puzzled glance at the air between Ainz's head and chest. "Just to be sure though, I must ask you to explain your understanding of this plan. We wouldn't want any mistakes right?"

A look of surprise appeared on Caspond's face. "Certainly, I can explain my understanding to you if you wish Sorcerer King. But would it really be wise to talk in depth about this next to both the throne room of our enemy and the guards of our enemy? In fact, I think we should leave the city before discussing such details with or without magic. There may be magic caster who can evade your magical protections. One never knows."

Ainz's stomach dropped at his blunder. "You bring up a valid point Caspond. I'm becoming careless. Then after we leave the city?"

If Caspond was surprised before, he was even more so now. "Am I mistaken? Do I not fully apprehend your plan? We should not have time to discuss such matters."

 _Shit._ "You misunderstand it a little then Caspond. However, it does not really matter in this circumstance."

"Very well. Since there is some misunderstanding shall I follow your instructions?"

 _Anything but that._ "No, no. You may continue at your own discretion. The discrepancies are not major."

At this point, Neia, who had been looking frantically between the two, couldn't help but blurt out. "So we're fine then?"

Ainz and Caspond simultaneously looked at Neia. She shrunk away at the imposing sight of the two kings staring at her.

"Yes we are fine." Ainz eventually spoke, feeling pity for Neia.

Neia squeaked out a "Thank you." as she squirmed under their combined attention.

Once Caspond shrunk away, Caspond indicated the way out. "Now, shall we leave? We have many things to do after all. This plan has just begun."

"Yes. Yes." _Yes, this amazing plan. This intellectual plan. It has just begun. Indeed. A plan that I obviously know every facet of… What have I gotten myself into…_

They left the palace in silence, guards following silently behind them. When the grand palace doors swung shut, Caspond called their carriage over. Surrounded and driven by paladins, the carriage came over swiftly at Caspond's call. "Alright, paladins dismount and follow me on foot. We'll be staying in the city. The one driving will bring Ainz to the border of the Kingdoms and then return here."

The paladins all gave a salute and dismounted.

Caspond turned and muttered to Ainz. "You will go alone to fight Jaldabaoth as planned correct?"

"Indeed. As according to plan…" _I'm going alone now? Uhh…_

Neia had been looking with great concern at their exchange. Though she was too far away to hear their lowered voices, when Ainz went to board the carriage and the paladins moved away from it, she connected the dots. "Excuse me your majesty; it cannot be that you are sending the Sorcerer King alone to fight that demon?"

"Hrm? Yes I am."

"I beg of you your majesty. Send me with him. He is our last chance at defeating Jaldabaoth. We should be sending all of our troops to fight with him not none of them."

Caspond was not moved by her. "We are to stay here and wait for news from the Sorcerer King. We will not be of much help in dealing with Jaldabaoth. The powers of both the Sorcerer King and that demon are beyond our reach."

Neia gripped her bow tightly. "But I believe I can make a difference. Look at this bow-"

"No, this is the plan both me and the Sorcerer King agree on. You must stay here."

"But-"

"This is an order. Do as told squire."

Neia lowered her head. "As you wish your majesty." Her frustration welled up as she watched the carriage ride off. When it finally disappeared before the twists and turns of the city, Caspond clapped his hands to gain his paladins' attention.

"Come on then. Let's find somewhere to stay."

 **Part 13**

The only sound in the carriage was the occasional rattling of the wheels as it rode over a pebble or rock on the road. The driver made no conversation and was separated from Ainz by the thin wooden walls of the carriage. Finally alone to think, Ainz let himself put his head in his hands.

 _Well. It's up to me now I guess. To do this fantastical plan._ He sighed and leaned back in his seat. _So this carriage will bring me to the border. Then I'll disembark and fight Demiurge. Then what? Should I defeat him? "Kill" him? Lose to him? Just not fight him at all? I mean. I'm going alone so I shouldn't have to actually fight him. But what should I tell Demiurge when I meet him? Obviously we've changed his plan in some way._

These thoughts occupied his thoughts for the entire trip. When the carriage finally dropped him off at the border, he was no further enlightened to what he should do. He shuffled his feet for a few seconds before shrugging and casting 「Fly」. _I'll figure it out when I get there._

He didn't cast any kind of communication magic to contact Demiurge. His lack of knowledge about both the plan and this world made him wary of doing so and risking a leak of information. Instead, he coasted along above the land searching for the army of demi-humans. When he found them, they were marching slowly across the land. A mix of a variety of races, the sound of their march was unique to say the least. Before he came closer, he casted an invisibility spell. He did not wish to fight off thousands of meaningless ants in order to find Demiurge.

He flew past the mass of demi-humans as he looked for a doppelganger or one of his subordinates who knew him. Eventually, he saw a speck approaching him from a distance. As it grew larger, he discerned that it was one of the maids of Pleiades, Entoma. She rode upon a flying inspect of some sort. Ainz stopped to let her approach. When she was roughly a few feet from Ainz, she slowed to a stop and bowed. "WeLcoMe yoUR maJesTY. SinCe YoU arE HeRE, I ASsUME tHingS aRe GoiNg aS plaNNed?" The demi-humans below moved in agitation as they heard her grating voice. There was some whispering as they saw her talk to thin air.

"Yes, I've come to see Demiurge."

"VeRY weLL. FoLloW mE yOuR MaJESty." she bowed once again before shooting off in the direction of a forested hill. As they traveled, Ainz made some small talk to break the silence. "I see you still haven't replaced your voice."

"nO yOur mAJestY, I aM sTill WaiTing uNtiL I EXacT my rEVEngE on ThAt ARroGant hUman. DoEs ThIS VoICE diSpLeasE You? If sO I cAN FiND a LiPbuG."

"No. No. It's fine."

When they landed, they were in front of a campsite. Demiurge was standing next to a wooden table, rubbing his chin in thought as he stared at a stack of papers.

"DeMIuRgE. AinZ-sAmA hAs aRRived."

He glanced up and gave a deep bow. "Ah yes. You may go back to your post Entoma." Entoma nodded before departing. Demiurge flourished his hands. "Welcome my lord. Are things well on your end?"

"Yes. Everything is proceeding as planned." _At least I hope so…_

"Excellent. Excuse me for a moment Ainz-sama." Demiurge shuffled some papers around while muttering, "Now how shall we arrange this…"

Though Ainz was a little surprised that Demiurge had not yet sorted out all the details, Ainz decided the best thing he could do was to wait. He watched as Demiurge picked up and dropped numerous parchments in feverish planning. Finally, Demiurge brushed himself off and once again bowed, "I am very sorry for the delay Ainz-sama. Everything on my end will be arranged. You may return to the Sorcerer Kingdom now."

 _-Eh?_ Ainz took a few seconds to register what had been said. _I'm leaving? At this stage of the plan? I…_ Ainz was truly lost. _What should I do? I can't just leave like this. The plan has been changed somehow and Demiurge doesn't have a clue about it. I can't just say that the plan has been changed though. He'll ask me how and then what do I say? "I have no clue figure it out?" That might work but it may also ruin both Demiurge's plan and "my" plan. I have to do something though…_

"Er… Before I leave Demiurge I must inform you of something."

"What is it Ainz-sama?"

"... During my time in the Northern and Southern Kingdoms I noticed a flaw in your plan." Demiurge's eyes lit up with a fire when he heard this.

"As expected from the Supreme Ruler! Your superior intellect shows itself time and time again. To be quite honest, there have been some complications on my end as well. I am sure that your wisdom will provide a solution."

"Some complications? Hrm…" _So that's why he was still shuffling through his papers when I arrived._

Demiurge stood attentively, "What is it Ainz-sama? Please do not keep me waiting."

"Umu. Indeed… Now the flaw is… is… that the plan… is not ambitious enough."

Demiurge pulled out a parchment to take notes while muttering. "Ambitious enough… Of course! How obvious…"

Ainz had to suppress the urge to swallow nervously. "Its goals are too small in scale. It also does not consider the aftermath of the plan. You are not thinking far enough in the future."

Demiurge looked up from his notes with a bitter smile on his face at Ainz's last sentence. "My intellect is truly inferior to yours Ainz-sama. I am deeply sorry that I cannot plan so far ahead. 10,000 years is beyond my capabilities."

"Yes indeed. It is forgivable that you are incapable of doing so." _10,000 year plan? I'm lucky if I even plan a day ahead._ "However, in order for you to improve, you must learn by yourself. This is a test. What would I do to change the plan?"

Demiurge adjusted his spectacles and flicked his tail in thought. A few seconds passed before he began talking. "This may be a mere mockery of your plans, but here is what I think. To begin with, I am sure the problems in my plan arise after your death-"

Ainz broke down into a coughing fit. Demiurge looked at him curiously. "Are you ok Ainz-sama?"

"Yes. Yes. I am fine. Continue."

"Very well. After making it seem to the humans that you have died in battle with me, problems start to emerge. The plan to lure the Southern Kingdom in with the prospect of a now weakened demon and the free land they could take from the Northern Kingdom is short-sighted upon further inspection. Though the Southern Kingdom would surely take the bait and allow me to wipe out their army thus subjugating both Kingdoms, doing so as the demon king has its issues. The transfer of land to the Sorcerer Kingdom would be difficult to cover up. Since your ultimate plan involves creating a somewhat friendly image of a ruler, if you took land offered by a demon king who slaughtered and tortured humans, there would certainly be tension between you and certain races. Since this plan also revolves around you dying in battle with me, it wouldn't make much sense for you to be able to defeat me and take my land when you are 'revived'. However, killing you off is essential for encouraging our neighboring kingdoms to attack us. Without this, we would not be able to expand the Sorcerer Kingdom. Furthermore, your death also allows us to spread the word that we have power over life and death by 'reviving' you. This would encourage more adventurers to join the guild within our country as they have less to fear from death. Thus we cannot remove this part of the plan."

 _That's what he meant by killing me. Umu. As expected, this plan is very in depth._ "Very good so far. Many of the faults I have noticed have been listed."

"Thank you Ainz-sama. Then allow me to continue. In order to correct these flaws, a simple fix is possible. Have someone else defeat me. This in itself comes with some issues however. To begin with, this plan relies on having someone loyal to you who does not have unfavorable relations with the living. That way he can give you the Northern and Southern Kingdom or become a vassal of the Sorcerer Kingdom without much murmur from both the people of your kingdom and the people of the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. Secondly, this person must utilize a subordinate who is quite powerful or be quite powerful himself for this to be believable. Though I am 'weakened' this does mean that people will believe that any random person could defeat me. Thirdly, this person must have to be involved in either the Northern or Southern Kingdom and hold considerable political power otherwise the person taking the land would not be accepted by the nobles or populace. Unfortunately, I cannot think of anyone who fits these criteria. There are no nobility loyal to you in the Southern or Northern Kingdom other than the doppelganger impersonating Caspond. However, Caspond has already lost all of his strongest paladins. His elite guard has died in many different battles throughout the land so that the Southern Kingdom would be inclined to invade due to the lack of Northern power. There is no plausible way any of Caspond's soldiers could reasonably be assumed to defeat me. This is where I am at a loss." Demiurge looked askance at Ainz, waiting for his evaluation.

 _My plan is apparently so amazing that it can solve all of the above huh?_ Ainz pretended to be judging Demiurge's explanation as he thought about how to solve all the issues brought up. _He's already told me the solution. Find someone else to kill him. But that person has to be loyal to me, have friendly in relations to the living, and be very powerful politically and in combat… Like Demiurge said, only Caspond fulfills the first two but not the last condition as he has nothing but a few paladins and… and…_ " Ainz's eyes glowed brightly as he came to a realization. _Neia! That's what the unknown is! Demiurge doesn't know she exists since the doppelganger's last contact with Demiurge was before Neia's reveal. She solves all of these issues!_ With the first glimmers of confidence he had experienced in days, Ainz announced with an assertive voice, "That was a very excellent explanation. You have done well Demiurge. I will take it from here. "

"I greatly anticipate your explanation."

Ainz cleared his throat out of habit before he began. "To start off with, during the battle around that city, I came up with the idea of using a Northern Kingdom soldier to defeat you. I had noticed all of the issues you have stated and this was my solution. However, as many powerful Northern paladins were dying, I realized that there would soon be none left. The strongest paladins of the Northern Kingdom had to be killed off in order for the Southern Kingdom to invade so I knew I could not keep them alive. This brought me into a dilemma. How would I be able to let the Northern Kingdom have a strong enough soldier to reasonably defeat you while also not dissuading the Southern Kingdom from attacking? This is where Neia comes in."

"Neia?"

"Yes she is a human I have managed to sway to my side last second."

Demiurge responded with admiration in his voice. "I knew there was something wrong when I heard you had not swayed a single human to your side. How wonderful. Your charisma shows itself day and day again."

"Yes, Yes. Now to continue. Neia is a relatively unknown squire I encountered. The Southern Kingdom has no knowledge of her. This is why I gave a powerful bow to her. By doing so, I greatly enhanced the power of a largely unknown Northern soldier thus allowing a powerful Northern soldier to be present while not dissuading the South from invasion. I sent both Caspond and Neia to the Southern Kingdom's capital in order to prove Neia's strength. _As to how this will be done, hopefully Demiurge just assumes. I'm still at a loss at this part._ This proof will be created after the Southern Kingdom has sent their troops to invade the Northern Kingdom though. Since we have Caspond in our hands, this enables us to use Neia's proven power to defeat you after you obliterate the Southern forces. This defeat would be largely reasonable, and Caspond can then claim the land as Neia defeated the demon. The weakened South will be able to do very little to stop this. The end result is that the doppelganger acquires both the Southern and Northern Kingdoms. Then, the doppelganger can form a vassal state with the Sorcerer Kingdom, thus adding more land to the kingdom."

Demiurge thrust his hands to either side of him. He looked at Ainz and practically exuded admiration. "Amazing. Your intellect exceeds my predictions every day Ainz-sama. To think that you could improve such a plan to so far an extent. You are truly one of the Ancient Ones." Suddenly, Demiurge fell into a brooding expression. "With this rift in intellect… Am I useless to you?"

Ainz hurriedly corrected him "No. Not at all. Demiurge you are more useful to me than you could ever imagine."

Ainz-sama. Your words bring me much joy. But please do not tell me lies. This stark difference in intelligence… It is too much. I am but a mere gnat to you."

"Gnat or not, you are important to me Demiurge. Do not think so negatively of yourself."

Demiurge bowed deeply. "Your kind words are more than I could ever ask for. I will carry out this magnificent plan with utmost care."

"Then I will leave it to you." Ainz recasted 「Fly」 on himself before darting off into the sky. Once far enough away, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. _I did it. Another plan completed. When will this luck end?_

When Ainz's figure disappeared in the distance, Demiurge broke down into marvelous shivers of bliss. "How wonderful. How absolutely wonderful. Ainz-sama. What will you do next? My heart quivers at the very thought."


	10. Part 14-15

**Part 14**

Caspond was talking about some hostel or another but Neia honestly couldn't care less. Her mind was lost in her own thoughts. About the Sorcerer King. About whether or not he could actually win. About what would happen if he actually lost. Her mind was a swirl of emotions. She wanted to scream at her powerlessness. She wanted to shout at Caspond's decision to not let her go. What she actually did, however, was walk silently behind the party. Her sullen eyes trailed along the brick roads as she thought about how ridiculous it was that they were talking about housing and other trivial matters while Ainz surely about to enter a life or death battle. Lost in her pensive thought as she was, Neia almost didn't notice when Caspond suddenly stopped.

"This hostel looks nice enough. It's not the best, but we hardly have any coins with us anyways so it'll have to do." His subject of discussion was a homely looking two-story wooden building. It was an average inn in the city, not too extravagant but also not too cheap. It would certainly degrade the status of a prince to stay in it, but it wasn't as if Caspond had a better choice.

There was a scattering of agreement from the paladins, but Neia didn't say anything. The question about housing seemed so insignificant in comparison to the other events happening that she couldn't muster up enough care to respond. If Caspond was bothered by this, assuming he even noticed, he didn't show it. Rather, upon hearing the agreement of the rest of the group, he entered the building with little fanfare, the paladins following close behind him. Neia entered last and was presented with a reception area containing several tables and chairs and a bar with a person dressed in a work uniform behind it. A few murmurs arose from the ragtag assortment of people already seated in the inn when they saw the heavily armored group.

At the sight of the cramped quarters, two paladins approached Caspond and advised him to let a few of them walk in front of him to ensure his safety. Caspond gave no objection, and the paladins shuffled about him until Caspond was encircled by them. The group navigated the through the room in this formation until Caspond was near enough to the barkeeper. At this point, the paladins once again shuffled around so Caspond could talk face to face with him.

"We would like three rooms."

The barkeeper had a quizzical look on his face as he scanned the bulky armored figures behind Caspond. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion before finally asking tentatively, "Room and board or just rooms?"

"Room and board for a week."

Somewhat reassured by this familiar line of conversation, the barkeeper eased up. "Sure thing. That'll be… Fifty silver coins with your party's size."

Caspond dug around his pockets for a few seconds before laying the exact change on the counter. The barkeeper made a move as if to count the coins but decided against it. He swept them into his hands and gave an awkward bow, obviously thinking that Caspond was an important person in some respect due to Caspond's attire and bodyguards. "Your rooms are on the second floor and the end of the hall. They should be labeled as room four, five, and six. Have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you." The group did not dawdle around on the first floor. Arranging themselves again, they moved towards the stairs immediately. As the paladins ascended in front of Caspond, the stairs creaked and groaned in protest. It seemed to Neia as if the whole establishment was near collapse under the weight of such heavily clad figures. When Caspond set foot on the wooden steps, however, Neia was surprised at how silently he proceeded, not just in comparison to the noisy paladins, but also in comparison to any regular person. It was as if he was not there at all. Neia wasn't even sure if she could have been as quiet. She felt a nagging thought at this, but pushed it aside. _I have things other than a prince's abnormally quiet feet to worry about right now._

When they arrived at their rooms, Caspond began dividing the paladins into the separate rooms. He selected two of the more experienced soldiers as well as Neia to be in his room while dividing the rest between the other two. Though Neia gave some objection to this, Caspond waved her complaints away and shut her up with, "It's all according to plan. Just follow my orders."

And so, with a few parting words the group split up into their respective rooms. Neia sensed a heightened air of nervousness from the paladins with her as they followed Caspond into his room, but all she felt was impatience. It was not as if she no longer admired Caspond, she was sure that he was still a suitable leader and king, but rather because her mind was plagued with matters of greater import than proper etiquette towards nobility.

"Right." Caspond seated himself on one of the two beds in the room. "Now we wait."

 **Part 15**

The days seemed to blend together for Neia. Eat, sleep. Eat, sleep. Eat, sleep. Caspond seemed dead set on doing nothing but waiting. Neia couldn't really complain, however, for she knew that there was nothing else to do. There was no diplomacy to be done or espionage or anything like that. They lacked resources to bargain, troops to deploy, and wealth to use. She had known she would be stuck waiting. If Caspond had not been her king, she would have argued more in favor of her accompanying Ainz but as it was she was left on the sidelines. The paladin assigned to the Sorcerer King's carriage returned on the second day. He didn't have much to say except that, "The Sorcerer King seemed confident enough."

The third night passed somewhat pleasantly for Neia due to this reassurance. Assuming the battle and the healing proceeding the battle took a day, the Sorcerer King could be expected to return on the fifth day. As such, Neia was only weighed down with her restlessness during the third and fourth day. When the morning came on the fifth day, Neia, Capsond, and the paladins waited, waited, and waited. They waited until the sun dipped below the horizon. They waited until the moon glowed a brilliant pale white. They waited until the murmurs of the morning commute began. They waited until the sun had once again risen. It was the sixth day and they continued waiting. They waited for all they could do was wait. When the sun rose on the seventh day, they were finally forced to accept the horrible truth. The Sorcerer King had been killed.

There was an unnatural silence upon the group's table that morning. Each of the paladins had a pale look on their face and their meals were untouched. Neia's eyes were bloodshot due to lack of sleep. Caspond's confidence from days before had dissipated. It had been replaced with a grim acceptance.

Finally, the silence was broken by the slow creak of the main door of the hostel. A messenger, panting slightly with a letter in his hands took a moment to catch his breath in the doorway before exclaiming, "I have an important message for Caspond. Is Caspond here?"

Caspond rose to his feet with a speed unconstrained by any noble predisposition. "Yes! I am here. What do you have for me?"

"A message from the king of the Southern Kingdom."

At once Caspond slumped in defeat. So too did the paladins, their brief moment of exultation dashed to bits by the messenger's words.

With a heavy voice, Caspond beckoned the messenger over. "Well then. Come on with it. Give it to me."

"I apologize for I cannot follow that request. My lord has instructed me to read the letter to the recipient instead of merely giving it to him."

Caspond put his face in his hands. "Very well. Then out with it."

The messenger nodded in thanks and cleared his throat nervously before beginning. "My dearest prince Caspond. I am so, so, sorry to inform you that the Sorcerer King has died. Recent reports by Southern Kingdom scouts have stated that some of the more prominent flags of the demi-human army appear to have remnants of that king's clothes attached onto them. But this is not the most terrible part! It has been stated that Jaldabaoth himself has been seen carrying around the body of that king! Though it is unknown why he does this, it does make one thing clear. The Sorcerer King has died. My apologies Caspond. It appears now that the Southern Kingdom has to take the safety of both kingdoms in its hands. I thought it would be better for me to inform you before we invade the scraps of your kingdom. Proper etiquette does need to be followed after all." The messenger folded up the letter. "End of message. I will be going now." The doors creaked once again as he opened them and departed. What was left was an open-mouthed barkeeper, a bleak looking group of paladins, and a crestfallen Caspond.

"Your majesty!" Neia jumped up suddenly with fire in her eyes. "Send me out! Let me fight this demon king! You must!"

"Please. Just don't squire."

"Listen! Your majesty. Think about it. Consider what has happened. The Sorcerer King has lost to Jaldabaoth. That fearsome spell caster lost to someone. That spell caster which could level nations and kill hundreds of thousands with a flick of his finger. If he has lost, think about the strength of the foe we are going against! It doesn't matter if Jaldabaoth won by the smallest of margins, at his level of power even if he was near death they could destroy any army the Southern Kingdom sends with a blink of his eyes."

Caspond erupted with unexpected emotion. "Do you think I have not considered this squire? Why else do you think we went with this plan, me and that king? The Southern Kingdom's troops are insignificant when compared with that monster of a demon. We decided that it was best for us to not be indebted to the Southern Kingdom at all and try our chances. We traveled her to take me out of imminent danger, not to negotiate. The only reason why we even bothered going to that palace was to see if that idiot king had anything secret hidden." Caspond let his hands drop limply to his sides. "But it was evident that he didn't… We've lost. Both of the Kingdoms have lost Neia. There's no point in throwing another life into the grave."

"We haven't lost! I can kill Jaldabaoth-"

"Are you not listening? If the Southern Kingdom's entire army cannot contest Jaldabaoth, what hope have you? Give it up."

"That's the thing. I am stronger than any army the Southern Kingdom can gather. I am sure about this."

"Are you alright in the head squire?"

Neia thrust her bow at Caspond. "Look! This is a bow of unimaginable power, given to me by the Sorcerer King. It can kill tens, if not hundreds, of people with each shot. I'm certain this bow has the power to harm Jaldabaoth."

Caspond looked at her with expressionless eyes, "If it is as you say, then why did the Sorcerer King not specifically ask for your help? I have discussed the plans with the Sorcerer King. At no time did he mention needing your help. It can only be assumed that he concluded your power was not worth even a miniscule amount of his-"

"I object!" Neia exclaimed with a confidence that even surprised her. "I have spent the past several weeks travelling by the Sorcerer King. During battles and during negotiations I have noticed something about him. He is arrogant. Arrogant beyond belief. So arrogant that he does not realize the danger of his arrogance. During his battles, he walks confidently out in plain sight with no protection of armor. He spends his mana brazenly and he confronts his enemies without even bothering to observe them beforehand."

"Nonsense, the Sorcerer King is one of the wisest beings I know. He plans not days but centuries ahead. He would not let something like arrogance be his downfall."

 _His wisdom is definitely stunning but centuries? Isn't that a bit of a jump?_ Neia shook her head. _Now's not the time._ "I must ask you to forgive me since I disagree. It is because he is so powerful in intellect, strength, and sorcery that arrogance pervades his very being. His power has obviously gone unrivaled for centuries if not millenniums. Any being, no matter how wise he is, would grow arrogant in this situation. If you do not believe me, then I will recount an event which clearly displays his arrogance. During his battle with Buser he cast aside his magic to use physical weapons instead. He had no shortage of mana, I'm now sure of that. He just wanted to test his might. He then took Buser's most powerful blow head on. He, a mage, allowed Buser, one of the strongest demi-human warriors in this region, to strike him! He feels that nothing can harm him. I am sure of that."

"And so what. What does this mean? What point is there to proving that he is a bit careless sometimes?"

"It means that even if I would have been able to help him, he would have disallowed it! A being as arrogant as him would not dare let a weakling like me help. It would hurt his pride beyond belief! Thus, he didn't include me in his plans. Confident as he was, he was sure that he could win without any help."

Caspond narrowed his eyes. "Let me outline your argument then squire. You're saying that because the Sorcerer King is arrogant he would not make use of all of his resources? That he would allow someone who could kill Jaldabaoth to stand by idly while he was killed? Do you realize just how preposterous that sounds?"

"Preposterous or not, it's our last chance. Do you want to just sit in resignation as Jaldabaoth conquers both Kingdoms? Though it may seem unlikely that someone as wise as the Sorcerer King would make such a blunder, don't you think that there's the slightest chance that he did?"

A silence dragged on for a second before Caspond responded. He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Alright, I will concede that there may be a slight chance that what you have said might be true. However, the question remains, how will you go about getting close enough to shoot Jaldabaoth? He's a spell caster from what I've heard. Spells will always outrange bows, no matter the bow.

"I will go with the Southern Kingdom. By blending into their ranks, I can approach Jaldabaoth without arousing his suspicions. I will be relying on his area of effect spells targeting other areas of the army. Once close enough, I can deal the killing blow."

"The killing blow?" Caspond was not convinced.

"The killing blow." Neia said this with a strident tone. Her voice displayed steadfast certainty, but on the inside she felt anxiety twisting her insides into knots. It was likely that Caspond was right. That she would just be another soldier sent to her death. However, she was willing to take the gamble. _Whether I die when fighting Jaldabaoth or in one of those prison camps under the rule of Jaldabaoth, I assume that it would be about the same._

Caspond thought for a few moments before finally agreeing. "Very well. It is not as if it matters whether you are here or not. I have other paladins here to protect me. Furthermore, the chances of me being killed are low anyways. Without a kingdom, what use is a king? I give you my permission."

"Thank you your majesty!" Neia bowed deeply before moving to prepare her things.

"Take some coins with you." Caspond held out twenty silver coins. "You'll need to buy some rations. On foot it'll probably take the army five days to reach the border."

"Thank you again your majesty." Neia accepted the coins with another bow. She gave a salute before exiting the room. As she ran down the rickety stairs, the paladins in Caspond's room looked with uncertain expressions at Caspond. They were unsure if Neia actually had a chance or if Caspond had just sent her to die. Caspond didn't bother answering their questioning faces but rather turned away to hide his face. He was smiling.


	11. Part 16

**Sorry for the late upload. I've been working on another story and I got a bit wrapped up in it.**

 **Part 16**

Neia hurriedly ran through the streets of the town, her eyes searching for any vendors or shops that had nonperishables in stock. Before she bought any rations though, she stopped by a shop which sold travel equipment. There, she bought a backpack, a flint and steel, and a portable tent made of leather. Left with ten silver after these purchases, Neia spent a few more minutes searching the streets before she found a shop who sold dried meats and other nonperishables. She spent seven silver here, buying four pounds of beef and pork each and two packages of dry, powdery crackers.

With three last silver coins jingling in her pockets and a food laden backpack, Neia approached the northern gates of the city. Since she didn't know exactly when the Southern army would move to attack, she had decided to set up camp outside in the hilly regions near the city and wait for the army to leave the capital. This way, she wouldn't be caught in the commotion which was prone to occur around any large gathering of troops.

The guards stationed at the gates of the city briefly studied Neia before letting her go. A petite woman with no armor aroused no suspicion from them. After exiting the city, Neia walked at a slow pace to avoid attention until the road dipped below sight of the city guards. Then, she hiked off the road up one of the neighboring hills. Dropping her backpack and laying down in a depression between two hills, Neia sighed. It was time to wait again. As the hours passed by, her eyelids grew heavy. Having not slept for twenty four hours, Neia felt herself drifting away into sleep despite the rough dirt she had for a bed. She jumped up with a start as she felt her eyes close. _Sleeping now would be a disaster._ _I can sleep when the Southern army sleeps._

Just as Neia began to pace in circles to keep herself awake, she heard the distant clang of metal. _They're here._ Neia crawled out of her hiding place up the hill facing the road until only her head was visible. She saw a long stream of soldiers exiting the capital. One out of every one hundred soldiers or so held a flag with the royal crests of the Southern Kingdom. After completely affirming that it was indeed the Southern Kingdom's army, Neia crept back down to pick up her backpack. She waited until the sound of their march faded into nothingness before walking back onto the road to follow them. She planned to follow the army at a distance for the first four days and slip in on the fifth day during the chaos of battle.

With this plan in mind, Neia spent the next four days doing nothing but walking. On and on she walked, resting only when she was sure the Southern Kingdom's army had stopped. By the end of the fourth day, her limbs felt more like numb chunks of meat than actual limbs.

On the morning of the fifth day, Neia entered the Northern Kingdom. There were no stationed soldiers along the border. The Southern Kingdom had decided to concentrate their troops in the towns instead so that they would be unaffected by the Northern Kingdom's naval bombardment of the demi-humans. This bombardment, however, had ended yesterday, thus both Neia and the Southern Kingdom's army passed the border without any disturbance. When noon came though, this peace was abruptly ended with earth shattering clap of thunder as a streak of lightning split the clear skies.

Neia, in the process of closing the distance between her and the army, broke out into a run. Jaldabaoth had made his move.

When Neia came into sight of the Southern Kingdom's army, she saw a scene of chaos. Soldiers were running with no rhyme or reason and charred bodies littered the road and its surrounding region. There was a blackened circle with jagged lines protruding from its edges smoldering in the middle of the road. The soldiers closest to Neia and furthest away from the carnage which had just ensued, were desperately attempting to locate the spell caster which had slung such a devastating attack.

They did not need to look far. A slim figure with a scaled grey tail hovered ten meters above the ground at a distance of roughly thirty meters. Neia immediately know it was Jaldabaoth. No other spell caster could have wrought such destruction except for the Sorcerer King. _The Sorcerer King..._ Neia examined Jaldabaoth more closely. With her enhanced senses, she saw that his clothes were torn and his body was bloodied. _The damage that the Sorcerer King inflicted is clearly shown, but is it enough?_ Neia gripped her bow tighter as she watched Jaldabaoth raise his hands to cast another spell. The remnants of the Southern Kingdom's army launched a volley of arrows, spears, and spells at him in response, but all of these projectiles either impacted harmlessly on the air around the demon or were vaporized by an intense burst of flame which erupted from his hands.

"「Twin Raging Infernal」". The distant words of the Jaldabaoth made its way into Neia ears as the entire left arm of the army's hastily assembled formation burst into flames. Neia didn't wait to find out the glaringly obvious result of the spell. Pushing her way through the dumbfounded Southern Kingdom soldiers, she made her way towards Jaldabaoth. No one questioned or even noticed her, just as she had expected. When she reached the end of the rear army's formation, however, she noticed a distinct flaw in her plan. She was the only one approaching Jaldabaoth. The rest of the troops were running away in panic or standing still in uncertainty, their will to live fighting with their instilled training.

Neia's mind raced for a few seconds as she paused in her movement. _If I continue approaching Jaldabaoth, my advance would be noticed within seconds, surrounded as I am with these unmoving or retreating troops._ She cursed silently to herself as she realized her predicament. _I was relying on the Southern army to not crumble instantly._

Just as she was giving up hope, however, a booming voice resonated throughout the air, drawing the attention of all who could hear, "Are you men or are you spineless animals who care for nothing but their lives?" It was The Bull. Neia could see him instantly due to his height. The army shifted in agitation at the sight of the king's personal guard. "The Bumbling Buffoon has assured me that Jaldabaoth is bluffing with his power. He should have little to no mana left with that last attack." Murmurs of uncertainty arose from the army as they heard this statement. Not even the name of the strongest spell caster in the Southern Kingdom could quell their fears. An especially scared looking man yelled,

"How the hell do you guys know? You're the king's personal guard. You're ensured to die last. I'm sure you'll say anything to get us to throw our lives away."

There were whispers of agreement before The Bull's thundering voice once again silenced the soldiers, "Not only are you a spineless, but it seems that you are also a fool. If the enemy had mana he would have attacked while I was speaking, no?"

The soldiers, their fear reignited by the mention of the demon, turned quickly to face Jaldabaoth. Their fear turned into astonishment, however, when they saw that Jaldabaoth was indeed not readying another spell or attack. Rather, he was just watching their exchange motionlessly and with an expressionless face.

"The battle with the Sorcerer King has exhausted his mana. The Bumbling Buffoon assures me of this."

"Attack again and I will smite down all of you in one fell swoop. Do not test me." the smooth voice of Jaldabaoth rang out.

"Do you see his fear? He is a demon. If he could strike all of you down, he would have done so already. He knows not the definition of pity. Attack you damned fools."

When the soldiers stilled milled about with doubt, The Bull uttered a curse before shouting, "If you lot are truly so spineless, then I will lead the charge. He barreled through the uncertain ranks of the army, knocking unsuspecting soldiers flying. The Bumbling Buffoon was not long behind him, teetering like he was perpetually falling and yet moving at a pace which matched The Bull's. A shadow of a being slunk along behind both The Bull and The Bumbling Buffoon. When she reached the end of the army, she disappeared into thin air.

A resounding roar erupted from the Southern Kingdom's army as they saw the three charge in. Moving once again in cohesion, they marched directly towards Jaldabaoth, their faith in the king's personal guard trouncing their fear.

Neia, as small as she was, was powerless to resist the crowd. She was jostled forward as the army advanced, being tossed side to side as she attempted to create enough space to raise her bow. Despite the fervor of the army, her expression remained grim. She did not believe for a second The Bull's explanation. Though she was thankful for the aid he had provided, she knew that only death lay ahead.

The Bull reached Jaldabaoth first. Launching himself up the entire ten meters with a leap which cracked the earth underneath him, he growled, "Let me bring you to the ground you bastard of a demon." before he cleaved down upon Jaldabaoth with his pitch black bastard sword. His fierce expression turned to surprise, however, when the sword bounced harmlessly off the air around Jaldabaoth.

"What? How is your protection strong enou-" Before The Bull could utter another word, Jaldabaoth smiled and uttered, "「Instant Combustion」". A translucent barrier came into view around The Bull for a brief second before shattering into thousands of glittering pieces. The Bumbling Buffoon gasped in confusion as The Bull fell to the ground screaming in pain and clawing at his skin until it bled. The Bumbling Buffoon rushed to cast a healing spell, but stopped in alarm as he saw tendrils of light emerge on The Bull's skin. The Bull let out one more hoarse scream before his body evaporated into thin air. He had been burned to nothingness from the inside out.

The Bumbling Buffoon stared with stupefaction at where The Bull had just been moments ago. This inaction was quickly ended, however, when the bastard sword of The Bull fell to the ground with a thud, draining the color from the grass it touched. Jumping into action, the Bumbling Buffoon casted,「Amplify Divine Magic」before attacking Jaldabaoth with「Holy Fire」and 「Holy Smite」. Both spells were absorbed by Jaldabaoth's protections.

"That's not possible. How do you have so much mana? Just how much stronger are you than the Sorcerer King?"

"Not that much stronger at all actually."

"Then wh-"

"「Flash Freeze」"

A translucent barrier once again appeared before shattering. The Bumbling Buffoon stopped mid-sentence as his body instantly became a pale blue. He was frozen solid.

"Martial art, 「Rain of Arrows」" A black blot of projectiles filled the sky as the hands of the nameless archer of the king's guard turned into a blur. Each arrow was infused with holy magic and burned a brilliant white as it hit the protective shielding around Jaldabaoth. This holy fire spread onto the vines which erupted out of the arrows, encircling the protective bubble around Jaldabaoth. At the sight of this, Neia tried to draw her bow. There would be no better time to strike secretively than when the air was already filled with arrows. Try as she could, though, she could not free herself enough from the tightly packed army to make use of her bow. She could only look on helplessly as Jaldabaoth clicked his tongue in annoyance and began scanning the army for his assailant.

"Let's thin the haystack. 「Pentuple Bouncing Flame」". Immediately, the five soldiers nearest to him burst into flames. When they were reduced into a crisp, the fire jumped from their bodies onto neighboring soldiers. As the army size dwindled, Jaldabaoth finally caught a glimpse of the elusive archer.

"Ah. There you are." Jaldabaoth lifted his hand lazily.

Sensing her imminent death, the archer cast aside all attempts to conceal herself and muttered, "「The Forest Knows no Death」" Her bow ceased being a bow. The wooden fibers of it came to life and unwound itself to encase her body. Multiple trees sprouted around her and grew rapidly to create a formidable wall.

"A wooden wall? What a laughable attempt. 「Flame Lance」" A stream of fire shot from Jaldabaoth's hands. It did not spread out during its travel but rather condensed itself even more. When it impacted the wall, it had shrunk to an inch in diameter but had turned from a reddish-orange infernal into a brilliant blue lance. It drilled a hole into the newly formed trees and hit the wooden armor of the archer, splashing flames across her entire body. The flames burned brightly for a few seconds but were snuffed out quickly as the trees grew rapidly to encase them, depriving them of oxygen.

"Interesting." Jaldabaoth gazed upon the forest with a newfound curiosity. He thought for a few moments before casting, "「Twin Maximize Flame Lance」".

The outer trees were vaporized instantly. The forest burst into an inferno of flame as the archer was reduced into ashes within milliseconds.

Amid the crackling of the flames, however, a distinct creaking and groaning could be heard. When the fire died down minutes later, a new forest had been formed.

"The forest which never dies. Hrm… This is certainly new magic." Jaldabaoth scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "I guess I should take care of the small things before investigating though." He turned his eyes once again upon the Southern army but found that there was no longer an army. Half of it had been destroyed by the 「Pentuple Bouncing Flames」and the rest were fleeing the battlefield. _This isn't good._ Jaldabaoth thought as he scanned the battlefield. _Where is she? She has to move now or-_ His thoughts were cut off as an arrow shot through the skies with immense speed. _There it is._

The source of the arrow was Neia. With finally enough space to maneuver due to the massive loss of Southern troops, she had managed to draw and fire her bow while, as it seemed to her, Jaldabaoth was preoccupied with the forest. The arrow penetrated Jaldabaoth's defenses as soon as it touched them. They broke with a boom whose shockwaves sent Neia reeling in shock. And then, it hit Jaldabaoth.

Inhuman, ungodly shrieks of pain tore through the ears of all who could hear. Everyone in earshot immediately doubled over in pain as their eardrums bursted. Neia, with her heightened senses, had it even worse. The pain was so immense that she temporarily blacked out, falling limply to the ground.

It was during this time that Jaldabaoth made his move. He plucked Neia's arrow out of the air with ease before faking an uncontrollable descent to the ground. During this descent, a nearby stationed doppelganger sprung to action, alerted by Jaldabaoth's screams. Emerging from thin air, the doppelganger, who had transformed to appear exactly like Jaldabaoth in dress and body, nodded silently to Jaldabaoth to indicate his understanding before moving to the preplanned location. Jaldabaoth threw Neia's arrow with great force at the doppelganger before teleporting away. The doppelganger crumpled lifelessly where the real Jaldabaoth should have died, and Neia's arrow was the cause of the doppelganger's death. The plan was a success.


	12. Update

**Sorry for the short and probably subpar update, but I needed to communicate something to you guys. The next few months will be very busy for me. I have AP tests and SAT test to study for so I can't really update much. That's why I haven't updated the past few weeks and why this update is so short. I'll probably start writing again on May 11th. Also, I'm not extremely enthusiastic on continuing this story. When I return I'll probably wrap up this arc but don't expect more than another 10,000 words. Thanks!**

 ***As a note, when I come back it will be close to summer and I will have more free time. I will probably be posting two stories simultaneously until I finish up with this fanfiction. I will be posting my other fiction on royal road (google it). Same username minus the 76. I'll repost the website when I begin writing updates for this story again in case any of you want to follow my other fiction. All that aside though, don't expect much from me until May 11th. Thanks for the support!**

Ainz, having returned to Nazarick, collapsed onto his bed with a sigh of relief. He had managed somehow. Laying his hands across his bony chest, he allowed himself to relax for the first time since he had left to go to the Kingdom.

 _How long can this farce last? Should I..._ He turned onto his side. _I'll think about it later. If only I could still sleep on decisions like these._

His mind drifted to other thoughts before a light knocking came from his door. "Ainz-sama. Are you there?"

Ainz hurriedly straightened his clothes and sat up. "Uh, yes. Is that you Albedo?"

"Yes. Are you preoccupied?"

"No, no. Come in."

The doors to his bedroom swung open silently and Albedo walked in with several parchments in her hands. She stopped to take a bow as soon as she was in the room.

"What do you need me for?"

"The time for the next step of the plan is here." She looked expectantly at Ainz.

Ainz felt a few seconds of panic before he remembered what exactly the next step of the plan entailed. "Yes. Of course. Has any of the neighboring kingdoms moved to attack?"

"Yes." Albedo fingered through the documents in her hands with pursed lips. "The Slane Theocracy seems to be assembling a considerable amount of troops near our border. Our spies report no activity from any other countries though."

"Hrm." Ainz laid his head in his hands. "I supposed it is only natural for most of them to be wary of us. It is odd, however, that the Slane Theocracy would move to attack when the rest are biding their time."

Albedo made a dismissive gesture. "Why bother worrying about the thoughts of gnats like humans? Your power reigns supreme after all. The Slane Theocracy is probably just the most arrogant of them in the region."

Ainz glanced at Albedo. "It would do best for you to drop that attitude towards humans. It was one of them who controlled Shalltear remember?"

Albedo's face tinged red in embarrassment and she bowed in apology. "I was being foolish. It is my mistake." She paused for a second before continuing. "If I may ask you a question though, what makes you so sure it was a human who controlled Shalltear?"

"I'm operating off of my suspicions for now due to lack of data. It is better to be safe than sorry."

"As you say. What is our next action then, Ainz-sama?"

"Prepare a mock resurrection spell. Make it flashy. When the Slane Theocracy is within sight of El-Rantel, we'll do the grand reveal."

"Very well. I will begin the preparations such a spell then. I will take my leave." Albedo exited the bedroom.

As soon as the doors swung shut, Ainz strode over to the mirror in the corner of his room. He inspected himself closely for several seconds. _Do I look imposing enough? Should I clean myself? No… I don't have enough time._

He smoothed out his cape before departing his bedroom. _Once again into the fray I suppose_ _..._


	13. Part 17

**Guess who's back! Testing took a week longer than I thought, sorry! This part of the story goes slightly before the update I last posted if it wasn't obvious. I have another 1.6k words left to post after I finish writing the first part for my original story I'll post on Royal Road. Expect that one next Saturday if all things go well.**

 **It looks like things worked out for the better anyhow. Volume 13 has been translated and posted fully already so now you guys won't be split between reading that and my story. Thanks for waiting!**

 **Part 17**

"Has one of you made a pact of the devil? Or maybe one with an angel?" A look of disbelief manifested in Raymond's eyes as he flipped through the report given to him. He read, reread, and reread what was written before him. His eyes were registering information, but his mind couldn't accept it.

Ginedine, the Cardinal of Water, sat with a scowl as he watched Raymond feverishly flip through the report, "What's the meaning of this? Calling this emergency meeting only to ask those foolish questions and shuffling papers around. This isn't like you Raymond. What's gotten into you?"

"They're dead."

"What? Raymond, you're not making any sense. Speak up. Who's dead?"

"They're dead. The Sorcerer King and Jaldabaoth are dead."

Ginedine's facial expression froze. A silence fell upon the room. Five agonizingly long seconds passed before Ginedine could even mutter the simplest of responses, "What?"

"The Sorcerer King is dead and so is Jaldabaoth." Raymond tossed the report given to him by the Thousand Leagues Astrologer onto the table where the cardinals were seated. Ginedine picked it up carefully, as if it were an explosive device. He gingerly flipped through the pages until he reached the end. Then, he sat with a puzzled expression on his face before flipping back to reread the report. At the end of his second read, he tossed the papers aside with derision. "The Thousand Leagues Astrologer has obviously not recovered from her observation of the battle between Re-Estize and the Empire. Someone please take her to the mental ward."

A clamor voices rang out at this statement. The cardinals crowded around to see the report, each of them leaving with expressions ranging from hesitant hope, to confusion, to exasperation.

Ivon, the Cardinal of Light, snorted before tossing the report back on the table. "Ginedine's right. The details of that story are just too absurd. Though the Sorcerer King's death is reasonable enough, Jaldabaoth's death is obviously nonsense. A squire killing a demon king? What kind of fairy tale did the Thousand Leagues Astrologer read before her investigation?"

Berenice, the Cardinal of Fire, held up a hand in objection. "The Thousand Leagues Astrologer has never failed us. What is the difference now?"

Ginedine sighed. "Everything. Everything is different now. There is a being capable of using at least 9th tier magic in this world. What makes you think we can rely on the comparatively trivial powers of the Thousand Leagues Astrologer against enemies like him? She's been deceived. Deceived or in too much shock to properly do her task."

"You are assuming too much Ginedine." Dominic, the Cardinal of Wind, said. "Though Jaldabaoth's death does not seem to be reasonable, the Sorcerer King's death is believable."

Ginedine waved his hand in dismission. "There is too little information to conclude the Sorcerer King's death. The Thousand Leagues Astrologer only managed to scry the Sorcerer King's departure from his carriage and, a few days later, the cloak and clothes of him on the flags of Jaldabaoth's army. There are many factors to be considered here."

"What factors? The Sorcerer King went out to battle. Days later he disappears and his enemy's army has the tatters of his clothes. What other conclusion can be made? Enough with your senseless caution. We must attack now while the Sorcerer Kingdom is in chaos."

"Your brashness is ever present as ever Dominic. This is not a time for foolhardy decisions. Hundreds of thousands of lives are at stake here, not just ours. Our enemy is unlike any we have faced before. The situation has changed. We must proceed with caution."

"How far will this caution go? Must we doubt every observation we make? Are we to wait until another one of our scriptures are slaughtered? This is an opportunity which will not offer itself again. If the Sorcerer King is dead, the Sorcerer Kingdom will be in chaos. The undead the Sorcerer King had raised will either be rampaging or inactive. In this chaos, their defensive forces will be in ruins. If we leave them to their own devices, we will miss this crucial moment of weakness. This is not a foolhardy decision. Rather, Ginedine you are the one who is being irrational. Your age has made you fearful."

"Watch your tongue Dominic. Emotion clouds your logic when it comes to situations like these. You must consider the consequences of your actions. The risks of your plan are far too great. If the Sorcerer King is still alive, then the ruin your plan will bring is beyond measure."

"Ruin? Has your intelligence rotted away with age? What will be the difference if he truly is still alive? Whether we attack or wait fearfully in defense, if he is still alive then we are dead regardless. We must take the initiative. The Six Great Gods have given us an opportunity. Will you throw it away on the pretense of caution?"

"Must I explain everything to a simpleton like you? I did not think that your cognitive ability was this wanting." A quiet anger seeped into Ginedine's words.

Dominic's eyes flared with anger. Before he could say another word, though, the Pontifex Maximus slammed his hand onto the table. "ENOUGH. Now is not the time to be squabbling amongst ourselves. Have both of you lost your minds?" Dominic and Ginedine started at his thunderous voice. They both glanced at each other coldly before they turned to offer their apologies.

"It is the fault of my own. At my age I should have known better than to have been carried away by his anger." Ginedine bowed his head in apology.

Dominic put on a stiff smile before he too said, "It is my fault as well Pontifex. I offer my apologies."

The Pontifex waved his hand to dismiss the issue. "It is fine. Make sure it does not happen again. Now continue your discussion in a more rational fashion."

Ginedine feigned a smile towards Dominic. "Of course. Let me continue my explanation of why Dominic's plan is flawed."

Dominic silently smoldered but said nothing.

"To begin with, let me address the most egregious statement he made. That if the Sorcerer King is alive, it matters not what we do as we are already doomed. This is an incorrect assumption to the best of my knowledge."

Dominic snorted. "On what basis?"

"On the basis that during the six months after E-Rantel had been taken, the Sorcerer King did not make a single move against any of its neighboring kingdoms. We know that his kingdom had the power to easily defeat any conventional army it faced, so why did he wait? Why did the supposedly life-hating undead being wait for 6 months when he could have easily killed hundreds of thousands?"

"He made a move on the Roble Holy Kingdom."

"A move, yes. An aggressive move? No. According to the Thousand Leagues Astrologer-"

Dominic cut Ginedine off, "You trust her now? Surely you must be joking if you don't recognize the contradiction in your beliefs."

Ginedine smiled as to humor Dominic. "If you would let me continue. According to the Thousand Leagues Astrologer **and** our numerous spies we have sent to investigate the issue when we heard of the Sorcerer King's movements, we know that the Sorcerer King did not make any direct moves to take either side of the Roble Holy Kingdom. In fact, according to all our sources, he seemed to be helping the Roble Holy Kingdom."

"You trust the Clearwater Scripture more than the Thousand Leagues Astrologer?"

"I trust the combined information of the Clearwater Scripture and the Thousand Leagues Astrologer more than just the Thousand Leagues Astrologer."

Dominic couldn't argue with that reasoning. He frowned, and reluctantly admitted to himself that Ginedine was correct on this issue. "So the Sorcerer King appears to not have any interest in taking more land. How does that make any sense?"

"You misunderstand. It is not that he doesn't desire to take more land. It is rather because he desires to take land with justification."

"What are you trying to say?"

"He does not wish to gain the animosity of other races."

Dominic sputtered in bewilderment. "An undead king… Cares about the thoughts of the living? Do you even understand what you're saying Ginedine?" The other cardinals who had been listening intently nodded in agreement to Dominic's sentiment. It was universally known that the undead had only one goal. To kill the living. To think that one of them would not only diverge from this goal, but to also do the exact opposite of it was unimaginable.

"There is no other explanation. He went to the Holy Roble Kingdom to attempt to indebt them to him by killing Jaldabaoth. By saving the Holy Roble Kingdom, he can accrue to well-wishes of his neighbors."

Dominic struggled to control his disbelief. "What you are saying is absolutely absurd. How can I accept it? How can we accept it?"

"Dominic is right Ginedine." Berenice, the Cardinal of Fire said. "Your conclusions are too farfetched. The only possible explanation for an undead to desire to accrue favor from the living is a desire to abuse such favor to unleash more death upon the living. But even this explanation doesn't work. There's no reason for the Sorcerer King to do so. He has enough power to kill the living on his own."

Ginedine impatiently tapped his fingers against the table. "Then what explanation do you have for his period of inactivity? What other explanation can there be?" Berenice had no response. Ginedine swept his eyes across the room. When he spoke, his voice was measured and calm. "I have said this before. We are facing an enemy unlike any other we have faced before. We must discard any past beliefs we have if we are to have any chance of victory."

Dominic contorted his face. "It's impossible. Your statement is nothing but senseless conjectur-"

"Quiet Dominic." The Pontifex Maximus cut Dominic off. "Suppose your conclusion was true Ginedine, what comes of it?"

"Dominic stated that it would not matter if we attacked or defended if the Sorcerer King was alive. This is incorrect. Attacking would provide the Sorcerer Kingdom with a justification of self-defense for the invasion of the Slane Theocracy. If the Sorcerer King is still alive, this would be a at worst, a death sentence, at best, the beginning of the enslavement of the Slane Theocracy.

Raymond held his head in his hands. "So what you're saying is that all we can do is wait? Wait and hope the Sorcerer King continues to abide by this rule?"

Dominic face showed a mixture of rage and frustration. "This very idea is absurd. Even supposing that the Sorcerer King is alive, your plan is to make us wait patiently? What are we waiting for? For divine intervention to smite him down? For a miraculous hero to appear and defeat all of the Sorcerer King's subordinates and the Sorcerer King?"

"No. I am not so foolish as to believe any of the things you have said. I merely propose a more cautious approach to the situation than yours. We will first amass our troops near the border of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Then we'll send a lightly armed expeditionary force first on the pretense of a trade mission. During their time in the Sorcerer Kingdom, they'll verify if the kingdom has truly been weakened or not. If it does not appear so, then we'll bide our time. If it does appear so, then we'll send the rest of the troops in. This allows us to move without giving the Sorcerer King an avenue to attack us."

"Do you believe that the Sorcerer King and his subordinates are clueless? They'll connect the dots when they see our army at their borders. They'll obviously know our objective. Only fools would think that the merchant party we'll send is there only for trade."

"Whether they know or not, the circumstances remain the same. They cannot invade us merely because we sent a merchant party within their borders. If my conclusions are correct, they will have no method of retaliation.

" **If** your conclusions are correct. That's a large leap." Dominic crossed his arms. "How much are we going to gamble on your conclusions?"

Ginedine snapped back. "At the very least, the same amount as you were going to gamble on your half-cocked plan. Unless you have a better plan? I seriously doubt it."

Dominic was silent.

"As expected I suppose. What about the rest of you?"

Each of the cardinals shook their heads.

The Pontifex Maximus stood out of his chair. "If discussion is over, then shall we vote? The only other plan offered was Dominic's plan. All in favor of that?"

Dominic's singular hand went up.

"All in favor of Ginedine's?"

The rest of the cardinals each slowly raised their hand. They weren't thrilled, but it was better than the alternative.

"Very well. Then as for who to send in the 'merchant' party. Ginedine?"

"The Clearwater Scripture. However, they are not to use any infiltration magic. Our goal is not to spy on the inner workings of the Sorcerer Kingdom but rather the outside appearance. In this case, infiltration magic will largely be useless and could provide an avenue for retaliation."

At the mention of the Clearwater Scripture, Berenice knitted her eyebrows. "About the Clearwater Scripture. I was thinking, why couldn't the Clearwater Scripture verify the Sorcerer King's death? The Thousand Mile Astrologer was thwarted by counter magic, but the Clearwater Scripture was there in person."

"The investigative party they sent never returned. The last piece of information we received from them was the Sorcerer King taking flight."

"The same with the Jaldabaoth's death?"

"That is correct."

Sensing a possible critique Dominic once again spoke up. "If the Clearwater Scripture was so ineffective at surveillance in the Holy Roble Kingdom, what makes you think they'll be any better in the Sorcerer Kingdom? We should send the Black Scripture. They'll be strong enough to return back with information."

"Do you not grasp the fundamentals of this plan Dominic?" Ginedine sighed. "The whole point of this is so that the Sorcerer King is unable to attack us. If we send the Black Scripture with their world items in, it'll basically be sending in an entire army in terms of power level. It will be justification enough for a declaration of war."

"Then send them in without the world items."

"And risk losing our best men? Your suggestions are foolish Dominic, please save yourself the embarrassment and stop talking."

Dominic fumed but followed Ginedine's advice. The Pontifex Maximus, sensing that the discussion was finished, stood up to conclude the session. "Any other objections?" The room was quiet. "Then it is decided. Since you created the plan Ginedine, I will leave its implementation to you. The rest of the cardinals may return to their current activities. I will notify each of you when it comes time to battle."

The scuffling of chairs filled the room. Before Ginedine could stand up, he found himself confronted by Dominic.

"Do you have a question?" Ginedine asked.

"The lives of hundreds of thousands are at stake. I will not sit idly by as you throw them away. Remember that Ginedine. Remember that when the occasion will call for it, I will intervene. Remember that as you go about with your 'plan'." Dominic took a moment to glower at Ginedine before storming off.

As Ginedine watched Dominic's receding back, he faintly smiled. "Oh I will Dominic. I will…"


	14. Part 18

**My original works of fiction are out. I've posted them to royalroadl. There are two of them but I can't do both of them and this story at the same time. Follow whichever one you find to be more interesting so I can know which to do. I will continue this story regardless of which of the two is chosen so don't worry about that (though I'll have to reread dialogue about Mare and Aura in order to write them properly and looking for those will be annoying). My username on royalroadl is KleptoCat.**

 **This website doesn't allow me to post links but you can type royalroadl with the dot com after and then put** **/profile/81108 after that to find my profile. Or you can just go to the website click "Member List" and use the search bar to search my username. Either one should work. You can find my stories on my profile page by clicking the "Fictions" button on the left hand side. Sorry I can't post the link, it would make this thing a lot easier. I would appreciate it a lot if you guys would spend some of your time looking at my new stories! You don't have to follow any of them if you don't like them, just make sure you give them a good read. Thanks!**

 **Part 19**

Ainz's surroundings temporarily distorted as he teleported from Nazarick to the Lizardmen village. When his surroundings had once again come into focus, he found himself in the neatly kept building the Lizardmen had built around the portal connecting Nazarick to the village. The few Lizardmen who were there on cleaning duty bowed nervously to Ainz.

Ainz motioned to one of them, "You there."

The Lizardman flinched before hastily responding, "Y-yes?"

"Do you know where Cocytus is? I have something of vital importance to discuss with him."

"H-he should be with Zenberu in the swamps northeast from here."

"Very well. Thank you." Ainz swept his cloak around him as he strode out of the building. He muttered a 「Fly」spell before taking off into the air. Trees and swampland stretched out before him as he rose higher and higher. Eventually, he saw the telltale glare of sunlight reflecting off Cocytus' shell. It only took him mere seconds to travel the large distance between them. When he landed, Cocytus, who had noticed Ainz's presence as Ainz had approached, was already in his warrior salute with his weapon firmly planted in the swampy earth he had been wading in. Zenberu followed in suit soon after as he saw Ainz land in front of Cocytus.

"Your. Majesty. Why. Have. You. Graced. Me. With. Your. Presence?" Cocytus' gravelly voice resonated throughout Ainz's bones.

"The Slane Theocracy has moved in to attack the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"That. Imprudent. Kingdom? What. Do. You. Wish. For. Me. To. Do. My. Majesty?"

"I thought of an idea as I was preparing for battle. If I do recall, you mentioned something about how the Lizardmen may prove to foster stronger warriors in time? How long has it been? A half a year? How about a test of their improved strength? Not only that, how about a test of their loyalty which was your primary goal?"

"You. Wish. For. Them. To. Fight. The. Slane. Theocracy?"

"Yes. However, they will not be alone. I'll keep an army of undead composed of Death Knights and Soul Eaters hidden behind the city. I'll send them in if the enemy appears to be more than the Lizardmen can handle. I merely wish to test their loyalty and if they have improved any in their skills during this time. Though it wasn't your primary goal to prepare the Lizardmen for battle, I desire to see if the Lizardmen have any more use rather than a group for experimentation for loyalty. You did have such high praise for them after all."

"If. This. Is. What. You. Wish. Then. It. Will. Be. Done."

Ainz frowned. _I really wish I had more input than just blunt agreement._ "Do you have any issues with this plan? I won't be offended if you have any questions about it."

For a moment the only noise which could be heard was the deep breathing of Cocytus. Finally, he responded. "I. Do. Not. Have. Any. Major. Objections. To. This. Plan. I. Find. It. An. Excellent. Plan. However. I. Have. Questions."

"If you have questions then you may ask them."

"Why. Are. You. Testing. The. Lizardmen. Against. An. Unknown. Enemy? Could. We. Not. Use. Your. Undead. As. A. Safer. Test? Or. Perhaps. Local. Monsters? The. Slane. Theocracy. Is. Unknown. To. Us."

"Umu… That would not test their loyalty, though. None of these enemies will put their lives on the line unless I purposely let my undead kill them. And that would be… Detrimental to our experiment."

"Local. Monsters. May. Be. More. Dangerous. Than. You. Believe. To. Lower. Leveled. Creatures. Like. Lizardmen."

 _He has a point I suppose. I am expecting too much from the Lizardmen. "_ Cocytus, you offer a valid point. I have changed my mind. You may contin-" Ainz paused as he felt Albedo contact him through telepathy. "Excuse me a moment Cocytus." He walked several feet away before receiving the telepathy. "Albedo, why have you contacted me?"

"I'm deeply sorry for interrupting your activities my majesty, but Demiurge asked me to contact you. He wishes for you to know that the placement of the Lizardman army may be due to change. New information suggests that the Slane Theocracy is not sending in their full army."

 _Wait what? Lizardman army? Was a Lizardman army part of the plan? Was I inadvertently following the plan? I just wanted to see how things were coming along on Cocytus' end. Why didn't Demiurge tell me of this part of the plan? Did he find it self-evident? Or was it too specific of information? What other things did he leave out? And what's this about the Slane Theocracy sending only part of their army in?_ Ainz felt a panic which was growing all too familiar well up inside of him. "Er, thank you Albedo. This information is helpful. I will alter my plans as I see fit."

"There is no need to thank me your majesty."

Ainz felt Albedo's presence leave his mind. He sighed. _Things just keep getting more complicated._ He glanced at the patiently waiting Cocytus, frozen in his salute as he awaited Ainz. _Oh God. What should I tell him now? Didn't I just tell him that I changed my mind?_ Ainz walked back to address Cocytus. "Well... I have just received information to sway my decision Cocytus. The Lizardmen will fight the Slane Theocracy. It is of vital importance to the plan."

"If. That. Is. What. You. Decree. Your. Majesty. I. Cannot. Question. Your. Wisdom. When. It. Comes. To. These. Subjects. However. I. Wish. To. Know. If. The. Slane. Theocracy. Is. Too. Strong. And. The. Lizardmen. And. Undead. In. The. Army. Are. In. Danger. Of. Complete. Destruction. Will. You. Intervene?"

"Umu..." _What was the plan again? Does it matter when I appear? Was I even told when I should appear? Er…_ Ainz felt the unwavering eyes of Cocytus upon him as he struggled to muddle his way through the plan with what information he was given. In an attempt to buy some time, Ainz tried to steer the topic away from the question. "Do you doubt the powers of my undead?"

A cloud of freezing air billowed out of Cocytus' mouth at the very mention of this. "I. Would. Not. Insult. Your. Majesty. Like. That. But. One. Should. Plan. For. The. Worst. Of. Circumstances. And. In. Those. Circumstances. How. Many. Lizardmen. Losses. Are. Acceptable. To. You?"

Ainz felt like crawling into his ribcage. _Why is he so persistent on this topic? I need to change the topic. Change it before I seriously mess up again._ Ainz cleared his throat "Why is it that you care so much about this?"

"The. Lizardmen. Population. Is. Low. From. Their. Battle. With. Us. Any. Further. Extensive. Losses. May. Threaten. Extinction. How. Many. Losses. Are. Acceptable?"

Ainz screamed internally as Cocytus showed no sign of stopping his questioning. _I take back my previous statement. Independence is fine when I know what's going on, but I would very much like blunt agreement right now._ "Would it be so bad for that to happen? I think the experimentation with ruling without terror is nearly finished with the Lizardmen. We have many more subjects to apply such an experiment on now don't we?"

Cocytus paused before answering, "I. Do. Not. Wish. For. Them. To. Die."

"Why is that?"

"They. Have. Great. Use."

"What use?"

"They… They... "Cocytus fell into silence as he attempted to justify himself. Finally he reluctantly said, "They. Have. A. Great. Warrior. Spirit. Which. I. Respect."

Ainz felt a flood of relief at those words. _This is an area I know how to navigate._ "If I do remember correctly, that was your justification for keeping them alive last time was it not? And it was not enough to convince me. Surely there must be another reason now?"

"I. Am. Sorry. To. Disappoint. My. Majesty. But. That. Is. All. I. Implore. You. To. Protect. The. Lizardmen." Cocytus bowed his head in apology.

Ainz held his hand up. "No that's fine. Your justification is lackluster, though, so I cannot guarantee that any Lizardmen will make it back. The costs of ensuring so would outweigh the benefits. I will, however, allow you to accompany the Lizardmen. In this way, you can protect their lives somewhat." _This is a half-measure. I'm not sure if Demiurge wants these Lizardmen to survive the battle or not. Hopefully this doesn't mess up anything too important._

"I. Am. Honored. By. Your. Kindness." Cocytus knelt to one knee out of obeisance.

"Now, are those all the questions you had to ask?"

"That. Is. Correct."

 _Thank God._ "Then begin assembling an army of Lizardmen. I will leave it to you to decide a suitable number of troops. Send them to the…" _What did Albedo say? The placement would be due to change? What does that even mean? Why couldn't you have just told me a location?_ "To the… South of E-Rantel when they are gathered. Due to the plan I will be hidden using high tiered invisibility magic behind E-Rantel so I will not be able to assist you immediately if things go badly. However, Aura and Mare will be present nearby so they will be able to assist you."

"Aura. And. Mare? Surely. This. Is. Too. Much? A. Human. Kingdom. Like. That. Shouldn't. Pose. Any. Threat."

"Er, one should plan for the worst of circumstances, or did you forget your own words?" _Didn't you say that you were done with questions? I'm seriously lost here, please don't ask any more._

"I. Did. Not. Forget. But. Three. Floor. Guardians. And. Your. Majesty. Himself. Is. Surely…"

"It is according to my plan Cocytus. I cannot explain the full extent of it to you right now, but rest assured that the choices I make are reasonable."

"I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Question. Your. Majesty. I. Apologize."

"There is no need to apologize. It's good that you begin to think for yourself." _At least, that's what I used to think._ Ainz glanced at the sun. "I'm afraid it's time for me to leave."

"Farewell. Your. Majesty."

Ainz took off into the air once again and ascended until Cocytus had turned into a blue speck. As he made his way to E-Rantel he felt anxiety fill his body. _That was a bit dicey_ _. Hopefully nothing I said will come back to bite me later..._


End file.
